Let Me Sign
by TwilightAddiction6
Summary: Charlie is in hospital;recovering after her drink spiking horror and Rob is sure that things will carry on like normal when she wakes up…is he right?Or will Charlie finally give in and let their relationship blossom like the both of them always wanted?
1. Let Me Sign

Let Me Sign

Oohh

Oohh

Standing there by the broken tree,

Her hands were all twisted, she was pointing at me.

I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes.

She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky.

She said 'Walk on over yeah to the bit of shade,

I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been saved'

Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.

I was out for a drink in a soho bar

The air was smoked out liked a cheap cigar

She rose out of her seat like a painted ghost

She was the woman that I wanted the most

As she reached for my arm I gave her my hand

I said 'Lay me down easy let me understand'

Let me sign, let sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.

As I walked through the door she was still in my head

As I entered the room she was laid there in bed

She reached out for me all twisted in black

I was on my way down, never coming back

let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.

let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.


	2. Determination

There was one quote from the Twilight saga that I always agreed with; always stood by when it came to this sort of thing. Because Bella had been right in that very first movie after she had just woken up in hospital.

Because; _Death was peaceful, easy. Life was hard. _

She was right; life was hard. I'd had my fair sure of arguments with the Girls, with Rob too…but now I was having to face this nightmare all again. I was sick, I knew I was. I felt ill, sick.

I was in hospital.

For the first time in my life, I was a complete wreck. Personality wise that was. Well…actually; that was personality wise as-well as lifestyle wise. Because, something very bad must have clearly happened at that club for me to be in hospital.

The only thing was, however…I couldn't remember what it was. What had happened that was so bad for me to end up in hospital? I was drunk, completely wasted but…I didn't remember being that drunk to have alcohol poisoning or something.

In fact, I couldn't remember much about last night.

I remembered wanting to make Rob jealous; by using that Guy that I had been dancing with. I hadn't even known his name, I had just ended up kissing him; trying to make Rob jealous. That wasn't a particularly smart move, I had to admit.

I knew I was in hospital because I could hear the beeper from a machine in the background; as though it was a heart monitor. I felt a twigging pain in my arms, probably because I was wired up to a heart machine.

I forced open my eyes and they instantly found the boring, white ceiling. My eyes were stinging slightly but I ignored the pain and took in the surroundings of this hospital room that I was placed in.

There was one window, on the left side of the room, but it was too far away for me to look out of properly. The wallpaper was boring white too, to match the ceiling.

It was only then that I realized that I had something on my face. It was a breathing mask, and it was making it a little difficult to kinda…see very much above the big breathing mask being held on my face.

I took it off, leaving the mask around my I turned my head back round to see that there was a sunflower on the bedside tabletop, in a purple vase. They were pretty flowers and I could smell their welcoming scent from here; more clearly now that my breathing mask was off.

I looked round to see that Rob was sat on a cream colored sofa, on the far end of this big room; his head slouched forward, forehanded furrowed as he slept. I smiled in response; noticing how tired he looked.

A nurse came into the room and saw that I was awake. She walked to my bed and smiled at me in reassurance. ''How are you feeling, sweetie? It will be normal to feel a bit disoriented at first.'' She told me, smiling at me in comfort as I struggled to take everything in all at once. She was right…I did feel slightly…disoriented.

She helped me sit up in the bed, and I looked back over at Rob in worry. Hoping that he hadn't stayed here since I had been here; he looked so tired, with his head slouched forward, his body limp.

''Urm…how long has Rob been here?'' I asked the nurse, confused. She turned around and giggled in response, as soon as she saw Rob. I looked at her confused; wondering if she was a fan or something.

''He's been there all night. In fact; he was the one to pay this room out for you and he hasn't left this room since.'' She admitted, smiling over at him before continuing to write the notes out for me.

''Are you in any pain at all?'' I shook my head in response, still trying to get over the fact that this was my first ever time in hospital, and I couldn't even remember what had happened to me. I imagined that it was bad, however.

''Okay, well if you ever feel like you are in pain at all; just press that button on the side of your bed, and we'll come around and check on you, and give you some pain killers.'' The Nurse told me.

I nodded, smiling back.

''Did you want me to wake your friend? I'm sure that he wouldn't mind; he's been waiting for you to wake up.'' She admitted.

I shook my head because I wanted him to sleep; whether he had been waiting for me to wake up or not. He looked so tired and stressed out, bless him. I needed to talk to him, but…that could wait until he woke up again.

''No, that's okay. I'd like him to sleep while he can.'' I admitted, smiling at her. She nodded and walked out of the room again, leaving me to myself. I kept my eyes on Rob, watching his chest rise and fall slowly with every slow breathe that he took.

I smiled again in response, and turned away; still feeling somewhat tired. I propped my pillow up, put the oxygen mask on my mouth again-because I felt like I still couldn't breathe properly yet-and laid down, ready to fall asleep again.

I was just about to fall asleep however when Tom walked through the doors; throwing an easy grin at me as soon as he saw me. It was good to see Tom; he looked good. His hair was short with his fringe displayed messily on his forehead.

Tom always made me laugh; he was a real mate, and it was easy to see why he was one of Rob's very best mates. He was down to Earth and easy going, and he was such a laugh to be around. And in tense moments like these; he was almost the best person to turn to for a laugh.

''How are you today, pretty lady?'' Tom asked me trying to make a joke with his question too, which kinda worked. I cracked a smile at him, but my eyes quickly went back to look at Rob out of habit, and back again.

''I'm not too bad; a bit confused.'' I admitted sheepishly. He laughed in response, showing off a new, dandelion flower to me. I gasped in surprise; grinning at him in response to how it had been obvious that he had brought the flowers for me.

''Aww thank you. Did you get both flowers?'' I asked him in shock. He nodded and put the dandelion into the same flower-pot that the dandelion was in.

''Yep; Rob wanted to get some flowers for this room, but…he didn't want to leave you either, so he stayed here and I got you some instead.'' He explained, hugging me for a moment before pulling away and sitting next to my bedside.

''Well thank you, and Rob is dead when he wakes up. The nurse told me that he paid for this room.'' I admitted, making Tom laugh easily in response. He looked round and Rob and shook his head.

''It's good to see that he got some sleep; he's been awake all night worrying about you.'' Tom admitted.

''God…bless him.'' I agreed, looking back over to Rob again. I was especially only too glad that Rob was asleep now then. He deserved to rest after all the panicking he had clearly been doing about me.

''I know…so why are you confused then? Didn't the nurse tell you why you were in here for?'' Tom asked me, confused. I shook my head; confirming that she hadn't. He huffed in response to that.

'Did she have dark hair?'''

I nodded.

''That would explain it. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Rob when she was in here.'' Tom joked, rolling his eyes.

''Oh,'' I replied, feeling very jealous. It was silly, of course…especially after my behavior last night, but it didn't stop the way that I felt. And as soon as Rob was awake, I was determined to get Rob to forgive me.

I wanted him now more than I ever had. Not as friends, but as more; a lot more. I was determined to fight for him, because at this moment in time; I was dying to finally move up our relationship. I had wanted him since I had first met him anyway, but now…it seemed more of an undeniable urge now, for some reason.

''Well…I'll leave it to Rob to explain. Looks like you two have a lot to talk to each other about.'' Tom replied, and I nodded in response. He was right; I had a lot to confess about to Rob. Like the fact that I was completely and maddeningly in love with him and always would be.

And the fact that if he wanted me, I was here. I would always want him, whether he didn't feel the same or not. And only seeing him like this; being here for me and doing whatever he had to do for me last night; reminded me just how much I loved him.

And I was determined to prove to him with just how much I loved him. Starting from now; as soon as he was awake.

***


	3. Confession

I went to sleep as soon as Tom had left that morning to let me sleep. I felt really tired for some reason, even though I had been out cold for however many hours. So I appreciated another few ours kip.

When I woke up again, there was no sign of Rob. I was glad if he went home and got some proper sleep, but…I also really missed him, admittedly. But I stayed in bed, trying to think of what I would say to him when he got here to keep me busy.

The nurse came around-the same one who had been checking Rob out, I realized-and gave me the lunch that the hospital was handing around; which looked absolutely disgusting. It was vegetables and something else gross-looking.

I shoved my fork in it a few times, playing around with it, before forcefully shoving my bed tray away and grimacing in response. The food looked absolutely awful, and it didn't help with the fact that I felt really ill; like hung-over, ill.

And once the nurse came back into the room, I told her that I felt like I was going to be sick, so she handed me the bowl on the side quickly; rubbing my back soothingly as I leaned over the small bowl.

I was sick then, which made me feel just…lovely. And it didn't help that I was sick for a good few minutes, and when I did finally look up; Rob was walking through the door. Great, just the image that I wanted him to be greeted with.

''Ugh.'' I groaned, looking away from him as soon as he had walked through the door, and grimacing in response. I did not want him to see me like this, so I let the nurse hand me the flannel; to wash my face.

I handed it back to her, dried my face and kept my gaze on the window; not wanting to look at Rob now that I had been so disgustingly sick in front of him. He probably thought I was so gross now.

''How is she?'' Rob asked the Nurse as she walked back out again. I looked round to see him keep glancing at me in worry and I looked away again; blushing like mad about the fact that…well, that I felt absolutely disgusting.

''Doing better this afternoon.'' The Nurse replied. ''She has been asking for you, though.'' She admitted. There was silence that followed after that, making her admittance even more awkward. What nurse was she? Admitting that to him? God!

If I'd have wanted her too, I would have asked her too. She was a nurse, or at least she was supposed to be. She had her fucking sights more on Rob rather than get me better, as far as I was concerned.

I blushed a furious red in response to her telling him that and so upfront too and kept my gaze on the bed, feeling so fucking stupid. I mean, could this day get any worse?

I was supposed to be showing him all the reasons why he _should_ be with me, not all the reasons why he _shouldn't_. And he had just walked into the room, to see me looking a fucking mess; the norm, then.

''Hey,'' I looked round to made sure that he was speaking to me. And yes, he was. He was standing next to my bedside, watching me just as panicked as before. He was wearing a red, striped shirt which had a few buttons undone.

He was wearing a smart, black suit over it, and darkened grey jeans with black shoes. My god, he looked really good. His hair looked almost as long as it had been in twilight, with long spikes sticking up here, there and everywhere at the very top of his hair.

''Hey,'' I replied, shifting awkwardly in bed-because my hospital nightdress was showing, so I covered the duvet up to my neck-and keeping my gaze on the bed as he stood there, watching me awkwardly.

''How are you feeling this afternoon?'' Rob asked me anxiously. I shrugged, feeling so stupid about how I probably looked to him. I felt almost depressed, if I was honest. I was a right state and I didn't see any point of even trying to impress him now.

As if it could have worked.

''A bit rubbish, I have to admit.'' I confessed sheepishly, keeping my eyes on my bed as he took a seat on the chair next to my bed. I felt disgusting; sat here next to Rob and looking the mess that I did.

I didn't know how he had ever found me attractive; if he ever had. The state of me was disgusting, and I felt a fool.

''Urm…I brought some flowers for er….you.'' He admitted sheepishly. I looked round in shock; not really expecting him to give me flowers. They were the most prettiest flowers that I had ever seen; light pink roses which looked fresh and smelt absolutely lovely.

''Aww thank you so much; they look really beautiful.'' I said delighted. I grinned at him, feeling cheery automatically as I took the flowers from him. They were absolutely beautiful; and I definitely wasn't expecting them.

''I couldn't choose, so the Guy at the shop helped me to choose. He said that light pink roses means to get better soon or something.'' He admitted sheepishly, running the hands through the top of his hair, embarrassedly.

''Well thank you, I really love them; I promise you. They are so beautiful.'' I admitted, because it was true. ''Is there anymore vases for these flowers to go in?'' I asked him confused, looking about on the tables for a vase.

He shook his head. ''No, but the nurse has gone to get a vase for them.'' He admitted. I nodded in response.

Sure thing, the nurse was back in the room just minutes after that, smiling at me as she took the flowers and put them in the vase and onto the side, next to my bed. I smiled in response, happy to see such beautiful flowers stood on the side; brightening up the room with their beauty.

''They're lovely flowers, aren't they?'' The nurse asked me, sounding pleased. I nodded in agreement. ''It's a lovely thought to bring such beautiful flowers to brighten the room up.'' She added, pleased.

I nodded again, looking away from her quickly. If she could get any closer to Rob as she placed the flowers on the side, she'd be sat on his lap. God, she really couldn't contain her little crush as bad as she was.

Even Rob noticed; but of course he would. He always noticed. He pushed his chair forward awkwardly, looking awkward as she leaned to place them on a side. Fucking hell, how long did it take to place some flowers on a side?

She eventually quit it and leaned away with him with a small sigh. ''I'll be back to check that you're okay later.'' She told me; sounding slightly pissed off with Rob's coldness. What the fuck did she expect?

Yes, she was young and yes, she was definitely a lot more beautiful than me; but did she actually just expect her to just pull Rob in a hospital when she was supposed to be doing her job? Clearly, yes.

She didn't even know him; he wasn't like that, flirting with Girls who he didn't even know. I'd notice how he had to really know someone first before he even thought about being with someone like that.

And, I mean…she was making it so obvious too. She may as-well have asked for his number up front instead of huffing when he didn't notice the most obvious of flirting. Because that was just him; he never did notice, I didn't think.

I mean, he was a total Guy.

''That was…awkward.'' I confirmed, after she had left the room. I knew Rob found female attention awkward…it was written all over his face about the way he had caught her doing it, but didn't actually _want_ to.

I had to wonder why; I mean she was very pretty, and he was a Guy. I mean, surely he had been slightly interested? Who wouldn't be; she was a stunner, especially compared to the state of me right now.

''I say.'' He agreed, blushing a slight red as he ran his hands through the top of his hair out of embarrassment. I had to laugh; he looked shocked, bless him. I mean; he really didn't seem to know that Girls were falling at their feet for him?

It was obvious and beyond.

''Never mind; maybe she'll come back later to get your number.'' I joked, laughing in response. He didn't laugh too, though. I stopped, awkwardly. Clearly, the joke hadn't been that funny, after all.

''Joke.'' I spelled it out for him, though it was likely that the Girl would actually come back and get his number. If she was that desperate to bag a celebrity as down to Earth, sweet and cute as Rob, that was.

''I know, I know.'' Rob agreed, seeming flustered in response to my joke. And a little annoyed, too.

''Fair enough.'' I agreed awkwardly; feeling a little annoyed that my joke hadn't gone down too well. It was only to have a laugh, but that definitely hadn't gone down too well. And now, the situation felt even more awkward.

''Sorry, its just that-''

''-I wanted to ask why I'm in here, anyway.'' I didn't mean to interrupt him but that had been the question that I wanted to know, in the first place. He nodded, looking down at the floor awkwardly.

''The thing is Charlie…well…you're in here because…'' he seemed awkward to answer that question. ''The Guy you was with…he er…he spiked your drink.'' He finally confessed, shocking me.

So…last night had definitely been wilder than I remembered then. But the sad thing was; I didn't even remember my drink being spiked, and he had seemed really nice too. That was the mad part; he seemed really down to Earth and a lovely Guy when he had been talking to me.

''Tell me what happened. I want to hear everything.'' I asked Rob, even though I could imagine that it wouldn't be what I would want to hear. I would just have to deal with it; this was my mistake, after all. And nobody could change it now.

''Charlie, I don't think that that's a good-''

''Please Rob…I need to know.'' I begged him, even if I didn't want to know. He nodded, still looking very uncomfortable about my asking, begging.

He told me everything; starting from the very beginning when I had been rude to Rob in the club, which made me feel guilty. Luckily, nothing seemed to have happened with that Guy; but I still found it disturbing when Rob told me.

From the sounds of it; the Guy was on top of me on my bed, and he was trying to take advantage of his drink spiking.

I felt sick to my stomach when Rob told me though. This Guy was a sicko and he had escaped after Tom had tried to run after him; which allowed him to just do it to another innocent Girl out there.

''I'm sorry.'' Rob apologized after a long minute of silence that followed his confession. I could only nod; still dumbstruck about what had happened to me. I really was a complete wreck, and I couldn't deal with this right now.

I turned over in my bed, trying not to cry as I thought about how close I was to…well, I didn't even want to go there. I felt sick just thinking about it, myself.

''Charlie?'' Rob asked me, reaching out for me. I sobbed silently into my duvet, feeling stupid with how I felt. Rob had saved me, and I should be feeling lucky right now; I knew that. But I didn't.

I felt sick to my stomach about what had happened, and selfishly so it was hard to take in for me. Even though Rob was my savior. It was selfish, but the only way I could describe just why I was feel so sick for was because; Rob had been the only Guy for me to get that close too.

Rob and Nick had been the only two Guys that I had kissed properly before, and I had never been in a proper relationship before-not properly anyway-before I came to LA. So it was scary to know that I had been attacked like that by someone I didn't even know.

''Look…I'm…going to go…to leave you to think about…er…stuff for a while and sort your head out-''

''NO!'' I shouted out in shock. I didn't want him leaving me. I turned round in shock; my eyes still wet with moisture and glanced at him; desperate for him to stay with me. I wanted him to stay with me.

He watched me anxiously, worriedly as I reached for him. He gave in though; entwining our fingers together and stepping closer to me. He hugged me; and I pressed my face gently to his chest to hear his heartbeat.

I knew I would be okay. As long as I had him, I would be okay. He was all that I could want, and all that I needed.

''I'm sorry.'' I apologized between fresh, new sobbing tears. He hushed me, telling me that it would be okay; and I believed him. As long as I _had_ him.

***


	4. My Promise

The few days spent in hospital was awful for me. I felt…I don't know…different. I felt disgusting, if I was being honest. Because I felt like I was out of control and I felt that the other night had only been an example of that.

And I kept panicking.

I had nightmares about what could have happened, because the more that I worried, panicked and thought about it; the more nightmares that I kept having. I'd wake up screaming; the images too much to bear before apologizing over and over again as a nurse ran into check on me.

I was a complete and utter mess and I really wasn't helping with Rob. He was there everyday, watching me get more and more quiet as time grew on; the confusion plain on his face. I really wanted to tell him the truth; I really did, but I didn't want him to worry about the way that I felt right now.

Because, I would be okay again; I knew I would. I just needed time to get over this and then…I would be his. I would prove to him-as soon as I ready-that I loved him as much as I said that I did. He would know soon enough; he would realize just how _much _I needed him…

***

**Sorry its such a short chapter. My other story; ****I'll Be Your Lover Too**** and I'd love it if you could give it a quick read and tell me what you think. It's now on Fanfiction too! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! **


	5. Jealousy

I took one last look at this hospital room; glad I could finally get out of here. I had been in these four hospital walls for five days now, and I was only too glad to finally be going home. And not a day too soon in my eyes.

Rob was picking me up and dropping me home…that was sure to be an awkward time. Just because; he had been here all of the time, however he hadn't really known what to say to me over the last few days.

I had been too quiet; thinking and causing myself to panic over what had happened that very night. I felt a complete and utter mess and I knew that the other night was the very epiphany of that fact.

And the more that he didn't talk, the more that I didn't really know what to say to him.

So, if we weren't going to talk on this ride home-even though he had offered when he had spoken a few words to me the other day-it was fair to say that things between us might be a little…er…awkward.

The nurse walked in; interrupting where my thoughts had taken me.

Ah yes, that was definitely my reason for wanting to get out of here. Oh yeah, she was nice; caring, sweet and all the other things that nurses had to be these days. (I say had to be because you can tell that most nurses are putting on a façade that they have to sound like they care these days. Especially with old people; it really bugged me.)

But-and there is a valuable but-she managed to piss me off with every visit that she made when Rob was here…which was like…every time that she did her rounds and visited my own hospital room.

In fact…sometimes I felt like she didn't even need to make as many visits to me as she was supposed to, and she was only visiting to see Rob once more. I mean, it was completely fucking obvious.

And yes, it would be fair to say that she made me mad.

And no, not because I was jealous…

Well, maybe I was a little jealous. But that's not the point! She wound me up so much when she walked through them doors. Because the way she handled herself whenever she went to see me certainly wasn't the manner of a caring nurse, by all means.

She would loosen her long, dark hair, even though it clearly stated that she had to wear her hair up whilst on her hospital rounds. She had the wavy, light brown hair of a film star or a fifties model, and she was beautiful.

And she knew she was beautiful; and she was one of them Women who could easily play up on her beauty without making it so obvious at the same time. For her tactful flirting, I had to give her top marks.

She would waltz in here in her high heels-again, they were supposed to be banned in hospital apparently-and do her little strut that I had only seen done so well in the movies and would focus her eyes on Rob, who conveniently had his back to her.

I could only stare as she walked across, and as soon as she was in Rob's view, she would look away, act all innocent and caring about me; which obviously got extra points from Rob because she was making such an 'effort' with me.

She would smile at him-one of those helpful smiles that clearly stated how much she'd want to see him again later-and he would just smile back before looking away again. He was so stupid; even though I adored the Guy.

Because, he was a _Guy_. He had no clue how much she was obviously flirting with him; it was a typical Guy thing to do unless a lady had on about…nothing but a top on. Then; that would be different.

Obviously, if she did have not much on, he'd probably notice. So you can imagine how pissed off I always am when Rob makes a comment about how nice she seemed to be to me, 'caring' was the word that he used to describe her.

I wanted to punch him right in the face and shout at him for being so oblivious. Yes, a bit harsh but I wasn't overreacting. I didn't appreciate the fact that my nurse-who's supposed to be looking after me-using me as an excuse to flirt with Rob.

In fact, even if she wasn't my nurse I'd still want to punch her right in the face just for looking at my Guy…okay, so maybe I just slipped up.

I admit it; I was jealous; completely and overwhelmingly so. And sitting here ranting to myself whilst this bitch pretended to check my paper hanging on the end of my bed wasn't going to help me win Rob over. But, I was a bit of a sulker.

So I laid back down on the bed, and folded my arms across my chest, stubbornly watching out the window. Sulking.

The nurse smiled over at me politely and I faked a smile back; knowing that if I didn't, I would probably complete lose it and do something that I regretted. Not what I wanted to do; especially if Rob walks into this room whilst I lose my rag. Not good.

''Looking forward to getting out of hospital?'' She asked me lightly. I smiled; smirking at the thought about escaping both her and this hospital. Yes, it was fair to say that I was _definitely _looking forward to getting out of here.

''Hell yes.'' I replied in the best, happiest voice possible. She laughed in response; completely oblivious to how much I wanted to get out of this hospital and my reasons for it. Oh, if only she knew.

She finished her diagnosis or whatever she was doing, and looked up at me and smiled again. ''Well…I'll see you around. Have fun enjoying your time out of hospital.'' She commented cheerfully.

I smiled falsely back. ''Oh, I will.'' I replied sarcastically; digging my nails into the bed to stop myself…doing something I regret. My temper was bad, so I counted numbers in my head; tried anything mentally to stop myself losing my temper totally.

She laughed again happily and walked away, leaving me to shake my head in response. And then, of course; Rob had to walk into the room, didn't he?

I sighed and watched the nurse annoyed as she grinned at him outrageously. And hey, for once he actually noticed. God, it was about time! He looked down at the floor awkwardly and shuffled into the room; his hand clenching around the top of his hair out of embarrassment.

She laughed and walked out of the room, making me huff. Rob opened his mouth to say something but I was already there.

''She has a fucking cheek. I'm so glad that I'm getting out of here; she's way out of order, giving you the eye whilst she's supposed to be fucking looking after me!'' I shouted furiously. It was fair to say; I was a little mad.

Rob closed his mouth automatically and raised an eyebrow at me in response. ''Jealous, are we?'' He asked me playfully.

I huffed at him and turned away. ''As if,'' I replied sourly; even though that was not the truth at all. ''I just don't appreciate nurses making fools of themselves in front of me. They already piss me off and she's just…well yeah.'' I stopped dead, huffing again.

''Well, that's alright then; if you're not jealous that is. I might even come back later and get her phone number.'' I looked round in shock, looking at him. He was…oh, he was joking. The smug grin on his face proved it.

''So…still not jealous?'' He asked me playfully; obviously noticing my sudden horror at his fake confession.

I huffed again and quickly looked down at the bed. ''I told you no, how many more times do I have to tell you?'' I demanded sourly.

He laughed in response, happy with how pissed off I was, clearly. Men were so fucking annoying, like that. And my anger only fuelled even more when the nurse walked back quickly into the room again.

I looked at her confused; wondering what the hell she was doing. ''This is a card for you; the doctor who you got on with brought it for you.'' She said, handing me the card. That was nice of him; he had been a proper doctor and looked after me better than she had.

''Aww, that was nice of him.'' I commented, reading the card after I opened the envelope to look at the card. It was nice; a get well soon card, even though I was leaving hospital now. He had been really sweet though.

''Hmm, yes.'' She agreed disinterested before turning back to look at Rob. ''I'll see you around then.'' I looked up in time to see her slip him something; like paper, it seemed. I watched in shock as she strutted back out of the room, with Rob still holding the paper.

He smirked in response to my expression and looked down at the paper that she had given him; where his smirk turned into a big, fat grin. ''Oh…looks like I don't have to ask for her number now. She's given me it herself so I'll just ring her later-''

''Fuck off, will you!'' I shouted at him, interrupting his sentence. I grabbed the paper in his hand and threw it in the bin next to my bedside. His mouth fell open in shock, but I knew he couldn't have been that cut up about it.

I mean, he hadn't even looked at her during the time that she'd been looking after me. He couldn't act all hurt about it now. And it was his fault too; he shouldn't have wound me up about it, otherwise he might have still had it in his hand.

Might.

''That's not fair; now I'll have to ask for her phone number again.'' He sulked. I gasped in a deep breathe, trying to calm myself down before I hit him or something. Yes, I could admit that I was crazy with jealousy.

''You just fucking do that…'' I trailed off, thinking of something. ''And hey…whilst you're there, how about you ask for the Doctor's number too? We got on really well, and he brought me a card and everything.''

I enjoyed how the furious red streaked up to his face as he was abruptly brought back to face his own jealousy. I smirked at him in response; because I realized that instead of using my own temper, it would have been better to keep him playing at his own game.

''You'd really love that, wouldn't you?'' He asked me, sounding as furious as I was a moment ago. I sat up in bed, smirking at him still. Two could play at his game, and I was prepared to piss him off.

''Hell yes,'' I replied-just as quietly as he had-and watched as he took that in. He huffed at me angrily in response, and took a step forward; closer to me, surprising me.

''Well its not going to happen, so.'' He was so close; threateningly so. I couldn't take it; I wanted to kiss him and now. This jealousy had only proved to me what I wanted to badly. What we both wanted.

I reached out, and placed a hand on the side of his face. He gasped slightly in shock, but I ignored him and sat up on my bed; lowering my face and leaning in; preparing myself to kiss him, to feel his warm lips on mine…

''We should go. A taxi's outside and er…I don't think he'll be happy if we take our time.'' Rob admitted, pulling away from me. My hand dropped; falling limply onto the bed as I faced his decision.

He had just rejected me in the worst possible way. Maybe, it had just been me then; maybe he didn't want to be like that with me anymore. It was fair enough; what with everything that had happened between us.

But…it was still torture to have to face the aftermath after everything that had happened between us.

I got up silently from the bed and grabbed my carrier with my all stuff in, which had been brought in with Rob on the second day in hospital. His hand touched mine; stopping me dead from moving. Despite the coldness from him; the fire was still there, warming up my stomach with burning hot need and lust.

''I'll er…get it.'' He explained; his hand still on mine.

''Okay.'' I gasped out, forcing my hand away even though I didn't want to. I sighed heavily; feeling ice cold now that our skin was nowhere near each others. And awkward too; he had rejected me, and I still couldn't get enough.

He stepped away from me as soon as he had my bag in hand and walked over to the hospital door, whilst I followed on slowly. We got the lift, because the bag he was carrying was far to heavy, and the lift ride was silent and dead awkward.

We walked out of the lift and walked on, looking to the front of the hospital where we could clearly see that outside the glass doors; was the paparazzi. Rob sighed heavily in frustration in response.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the side of the hospital hallway, putting my bag down on a spare chair at the side of the room, whilst we panicked on how we were going to escape them.

''Shit…I didn't think about the paparazzi.'' He cursed, running his hand through the top of his hair in frustration. It didn't really help with the fact that Rob was definitely noticeable. He couldn't get out without them recognizing him.

He had on no cap or no beanie or nothing. All he had on was a sea blue shirt with a jacket to match as the weather was ice cold today and jeans. His usual sort of style and with nothing to help cover him…or was there?

''Wait…you have a hoodie.''

''They're going to know its me, Charlie. They've already seen me.'' He spelled it out for me in frustration. But they hadn't; I looked back to the paparazzi to see that they were still waiting there; no cameras flashing…yet.

''No, they haven't. Put on your hoodie and lets see how it big the hood is.''

''Charlie, this isn't going to-''

''Just do it. There's no other entrance to this hospital!'' I warned him in frustration. I didn't want the paparazzi to notice him as much as he didn't. He disliked all the attention that he got from the papz, and for that; I hated them too.

He sighed and put his hood up. Luckily, it was a big enough fit to keep him covered enough when he put his head down without the paparazzi recognizing him.

''Right, well if you keep your head down, they wont recognize you; I knew they wont. Your hood's too big for them to notice you.'' I confirmed, because it was true; the hood was so big that it covered all of his hair, and almost all of his forehead.

''I feel like an idiot.'' He confirmed. I laughed in response and kissed him on the cheek; surprising him a little.

''You look fine.'' I promised him. I pulled away and ignored his eyes that u could feel on me; in response to kissing him on the cheek. ''Now, I have my hood; just incase.'' I told him, putting my head up.

''So, now we can both fell like idiots.'' I joked, making him laugh. I held his hand, and he grabbed my carrier and we walked out of the door quickly; keeping our head down to hide ourselves from the cameras.

However, it wasn't until we were safely in the taxi that we realized that we had actually gotten away with it.

''Wow…they're more stupid than they look.'' I joked, making him laugh in response. He looked down at our hands which were still entwined together. I followed his eyes, and realized that…well, he probably didn't want to be holding my hand.

''Sorry.'' I apologized, taking my hand back and away from his hand, and feeling a little awkward that a part of wanted to…well, it wasn't really right to go there.

He didn't tell me that there was any need to apologize which gave me all the proof that I needed about how he felt, and we didn't speak again for the duration of the ride home and back to the house.

Which gave me enough reasons to realize that…well, I had probably messed things up way too much now to even think about things going back to normal.

I had been so silly and I ruined everything for us now. And I'd never been more sad about this fact.

***


	6. My Talk Plans

**As soon as we were back at the house, the tension remained the same. It was awkward between me and Rob, but poor Tom was none the wiser. He didn't really have a clue about what was going on between us, so he just thought that we had fallen out with each other. **

**And I knew for a fact that it was getting Tom down. Because compared to when we used to always go out together and have a laugh; now we were all staying in the house, eating in our bedrooms, and ignoring each other. **

**But, I didn't want this to carry on even if I was too scared to talk to Rob about it. It had been a week since I had gotten out of hospital, and Tom seemed really down with the prospect of us all falling out. **

**I planned to organize a dinner with each other that night, at the table so that we could have a talk afterwards. It was well needed between us, even if I couldn't stand talking to Rob, at this moment in time. **

**I came down to get my breakfast to see that Tom and Rob were already eating their breakfast at the kitchen table. I smiled at Tom and was instantly greeted with a grin back and instantly looked over at Rob.**

**He was already looking away again, which made me sigh in annoyance. Why couldn't he even stand to look at me even more? It did piss me off a little bit, I had to admit. I mean…was I that bad to live with?**

''**I wanted to talk to you guys.'' I admitted as I sat down to eat my own slice of toast. That instantly got their attention again. **

''**Oh yeah?'' Tom asked me, confused. **

**I nodded. ''Yep, and starting from tonight; I think that we should eat at the table; you know, together.'' I confirmed, ignoring Rob's gaze that I could feel on me. If he wanted to ignore me, well then…two could play at that. **

''**But I'll talk to you **_**both**_** later, after we have dinner together. It's kinda important.'' I admitted. Tom nodded. **

''**Well…okay then.'' He agreed easily. **

**I didn't wait for Rob to reply because whether he liked it or not; he was going to be talking to me. It wasn't that hard to make a simple conversation with me, even if he clearly disagreed with the fact. **

**I eat my toast whilst Tom walked off to get ready…leaving awkward silence between me and Rob in his departure. I wasn't going to say anything to him, because I I had done my talking plenty of times before and if he had just had enough of me, then…well, I would just have to deal with it. This was all my fault anyway; it usually was. **

''**So er…what's in aid of this talk then?'' Rob asked-clearing his throat awkwardly-after a few long minutes of silence. I huffed in response without looking at him; if I looked at him, it would only be making it harder for me to talk like how I needed to. **

''**You'll find out tonight, wont you?'' I replied sourly, starting to get up from my chair so that I could wash my plate up. His hand darted out and grabbed my arm, surprising me. I turned to look at him in shock. **

''**If you want to speak to me…then speak to me. Now.'' He begged. I knew why; he didn't want Tom to get involved. I had already guessed that by myself, but…tough. I wanted to speak to both of them. **

''**Actually, I wanted to speak to both of you. Hence, why I spoke to Tom too.'' I replied sarcastically, snatching my arm back from him angrily. He sighed heavily in response to my rudeness because of my temper and watched me carelessly put my plate in the sink in furious temper. **

**He sighed heavily again as I headed towards the door, which automatically pissed me off. He was really starting to get on my nerves as-well as drive me crazy. The thing that was really driving me crazy was the fact that I wanted him. **

**Nobody had any idea-especially not Rob-about how much I actually **_**wanted**_** Rob. And yet, after all this time; he was now officially giving me the brush off. Some would say that it was about time, but I couldn't disagree more. **

**If he had any idea about just how **_**much**_** I wanted this Guy…I think I'd totally shock him. It shocked me, that was for sure. **

**I spun around on the spot and looked at Rob. ''If you have something to say to me…I'd appreciate if you said it tonight. Because, I'm telling you now; I am so close to moving out of here.'' I warned him furiously. **

**He opened his mouth in shock, to say something it seemed; but I turned and walked away before he could. I didn't want to have this discussion now; not while I was so pissed off. It wouldn't end good. **

*******


	7. Finally together

**Giving In**

I walked about all day, ignoring Rob's phone calls that he kept making to my mobile. There was no need to talk to me; not when I was like this. I needed air, to think straight even with the awful, English weather.

I put on a pretty, black dress with tights to match and a sixties, black jacket to match it. I put on some pretty, black shoes; my favorite high heels and walked about the park for a while; practically the whole day.

It was a park in London, close-by to where the house was. The air was thick with smell; from where it had rained this morning. It made the air outside smell fresh, like trees and the aftermath of rain.

I liked the smell of the air after it rained because…it smelt all fresh and new again. And in a way, it reminded me of my life now; a new start, after the rain, the downpour. Out would come the sunshine again, and it would dry all the rain up; the mistakes, the stupidity of the old me.

Today was a new start.

I walked back slowly to the house, when I heard my name being shouted. I looked round to see Tom heading round the corner. He grinned at me happily as soon as he had seen me, and ran to catch up with me.

''Hey, I thought it was you.'' He admitted once he had caught up with me. I smiled back at him happily.

''Yeah, I wanted some air. I cant think straight in that house.'' I admitted, rubbing my mitten-covered hands together because it was so cold now. Luckily, I was all set with my scarf and mittens to match.

''Oh…is that why you want this chat then?'' Tom asked me confused. He stuffed his own, naked hands into his coat pockets; feeling the chill too. I nodded, looking ahead; the grey sky just above my vision.

''I guess.'' I half-agreed, shrugging awkwardly. I didn't really know why I wanted this chat really, not anymore. It had been to talk to Rob mostly. To finally get the truth out of him about what he wanted from me; friendship or more. I knew which one I wanted, but with Rob…I just wasn't too sure anymore.

But now, it was to try and sort this whole mess out. Because Tom had been a little down lately; mostly because we just didn't spend anytime together like we used to, anymore. We used to be all mates, but…I doubted me and Rob could be friends anymore.

Tom didn't really understand why though, because he didn't know the whole story; about me and Rob's relationship.

''So erm…was there another reason then, or?'' Tom asked, trying to make conversation as we headed to our gate on the pathway running alongside the very front of our house. I sighed, and tried to put into words about just _why _I wanted to talk to them.

''There's thing that…well, I want to talk to you about; especially Rob.'' I admitted honestly. Tom nodded in realization. He seemed to understand what I meant when I said that sentence. That made it easier to talk about this.

''Oh…is erm…everything alright with you two? I mean…I knew you and him had some history together when you came back from LA, but he said that if he was going to meet you again; he'd rather just stick as your friend.''

''Oh?'' I asked, confused. I hadn't actually known that he had said that. That was news to me, as far as I was concerned.

''Well…it was before you came back to London. But I think he's changed his mind, I don't know. When you was in hospital, he was there every hour, and he was really worried about you.'' He admitted.

''He really cares about you. But, I know how he feels; he doesn't really like the attention that he gets. He doesn't like it when anybody gets apart of the world that he's caught up in; not people who are close to him.'' He continued.

That was true; I had noticed that with Rob.

''Oh.'' I replied, not really knowing what else to say. Because tonight would be when we would talk, so there was nothing else that I could really think about saying. Not until tonight, that was. Tonight, I would talk to Rob properly.

The dinner went quickly, but we didn't exactly have dinner _at_ the table. It was spent sat around the television, watching some film that Tom had rented out for us. It was a funny film actually, and it was good; to be sat like this, with our Chinese in hand; I had missed the laughter with these Guys.

But as soon as we were all finished, and the movie was through; I turned the television off, which got complaints from Tom.

''Hey!'' he complained sulkily, making me laugh as I cleared the plates away.

''Talk, remember?'' I reminded him. ''Television after.'' I joked, grinning at him. He grinned back and sighed.

''Alright then.'' He forced himself to agree. I laughed and looked to Rob to get his plate. He handed me it with a thanks, but I kept my eyes on the floor; not on Rob.

I put the plates in the sink, ready for me to wash up after we had had this chat. I sat down at the table in the middle; keeping my gaze on the table instead of the two sat here. Because now I felt a little silly; not knowing what to talk about.

''I just want to say something.'' I looked up and looked at Tom confused; he had been the one to speak. As soon as he had our attention, he continued. ''I think its better if I leave you two to it…because I think you have more to talk about than I have, but…I'd like it if we could go out tomorrow or something, as mates again.'' He admitted.

I smiled and nodded because he was right about everything that he had said. ''Urm…okay. And thanks.'' I added, because I wanted him to know that it meant a lot. He was extremely grateful like that.

He smiled and nodded. ''That's okay.'' He promised, leaving the table quickly to give me and Rob some time to talk. And instead of going into the living room to give us some time and space, he went upstairs with was very considerate of him.

But then…that also just left me and Rob now. I wasn't too sure what I should say to him now, not when we were alone. I bit down on my lower lip as I searched for the right words to mend the awkwardness between us.

''Can we go for a walk?'' I looked up at Rob after he asked and forced a smile. He was being nice, making the first move and just asking like that. I nodded and got up from my chair; like how he did.

I wrapped my coat, scarf and mittens around me and followed Rob out the back door of our house; where gates protected our garden. It was getting very chilly outside now; and a little dark too.

There was a cool, light breeze and there was no sun out; just grey, dark skies. It made the mood feel a little bit…sad, almost. I stuffed my cold hands into my coat pocket as we walked, feeling somewhat…lucky-I believed that was the right word-to be walking next to him again.

''Do you want to…sit down?'' Rob asked me after we took a long walk around our big, open garden. I nodded and followed him over to the small, wooden bench and table stood underneath the patio roofing.

I sat down next to him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. I couldn't stand the distance between us any longer. He shifted across, giving me more space to sit; but…I didn't like it. I wanted to be closer to him.

I looked out to the dark skies, and let the wind hit my face gently; blowing my hair away from my face as I looked out to our garden. It was absolutely silent between us; besides the wind whistling quietly.

''Are you okay?'' Rob asked me, after a few minutes of silence and nobody talking. I nodded, feeling a little chilly as the wind hit me. I shivered, pursing my lips together as I dug my hands deeper into my pockets.

''Are you…cold?'' Rob asked me again. I nodded again, looking down to the bench that I was sat on. I didn't really know what to say anymore, but I definitely had questions that I wanted to ask him.

''Here.'' I looked up to see Rob starting to take his black suit off. I shook my head, because he only had a black jumper on, which although looked warm; he looked as though he needed his coat still.

''No, it's fine-''

''Take it.'' He interrupted me. I nodded, knowing he wasn't going to leave it until I did; and took his suit from him. I wrapped my arms in the big sleeves which absolutely drowned my arms. It was still nice though; having such warm space to tuck my arms in.

I smelt the suit when he wasn't looking, and was instantly drawn to it. It smelt like Rob too; like cigarettes, mints, and some unknown aftershave. To me, it smelt nice; it smelt far too nice, and it smelt a lot like Rob.

''Have you changed your mind?'' My question made his smoldering grey eyes meet mine, and I instantly shivered in response. They were warm, intense, and made me feel warm almost; despite the coldness of tonight's weather.

'''About us; have you changed your mind?' I asked him again; to make it clear about what I was talking about, what I was asking. His forehead furrowed and he quickly looked away from my begging gaze.

''How could you even ask that?'' He groaned quietly. I didn't quite understand what he meant about that question. What other explanation was there? He seemed to have gone off me, as far as I was concerned.

And I didn't blame him; who wouldn't? I was boring, annoying and I had pissed him off way too many times.

''How could I not think that? Whenever we're…well, at the hospital; I was going to kiss you and then you just backed off again.'' I explained the only way that I could. That was what had been bothering me.

''I cant believe you'd even…think like that. That I'd just…changed my mind about you.'' He confessed, shaking his head in shock. This only confused me even more; why did he pull away if he hadn't changed his mind?

''Because it would be obvious. And I don't blame you for going off me-''

''Going off you?'' He asked in shock, interrupting me. ''How…how the hell…what gave you that idea? I mean…that's so…absurd.'' He gasped out in shock. I blinked twice; surprised a little with how much I had shocked.

''Well, I'm sorry if I'm acting absurd-''

''I didn't say that.'' He interrupted me, with a heavy sigh. No, he hadn't said it; but it felt as though I kept being absurd. Absurd because of the fact that I could have ever expect him to wait for me.

''But…it's not exactly difficult to be put off of me. I'm annoying, stupid, and I always cause fights.'' It was all true.

''Stupid, stupid?'' Rob questioned in shock. I forced myself to look at him; finding that he looked just in shock as how he sounded. ''Were you always this…delusional about yourself?'' he asked me in shock.

''Delusional?''

''Yes delusional; you _are_ pretty, you _are _clever and you _aren't_ annoying by any means.'' He spelled it out for me, as far as…well apparently, he saw it. ''And with any flaws that you have; I don't care. I'm just as jealous as you and I have a temper too; just like you.''

''But you don't cause fights-''

''Neither do you; you're just yourself. And yes, you worry too much, but who cares? You're fun to be around, and…well, I care for you a lot, you know that.'' He admitted honestly. I blushed in response and looked down at the bench again, embarrassed.

''But…I'm a pain. And the other night proved that; I was out of control.''

''That's why I didn't kiss you at the hospital.'' He spelled it out for me. I looked back at him in shock. That made sense; and why the hell, hadn't I thought about it?

''What?'' I asked him confused, sure that I had misheard him or something. Maybe…he really had gone off me. Because of the other night; maybe he was just trying to make me feel better about myself.

He groaned in response and took my hands in his; pulling me closer to slightly, and making me gasp in shock a little bit. ''I didn't kiss you at the hospital because I didn't want to take advantage; not after the attack.'' He spelled it out for me.

''What if I wanted you to take advantage?'' I asked him; dazzled somewhat by the closeness of him. He smirked at me in response, making me smile back. I felt a little…overwhelmed by the delicious closeness of him, I'll admit.

''You would have only regretted it later.'' He spelled it out for me, before carrying on again; refusing to let me argue with him. ''But I want us to take this slow-''

''How much more slow? I mean, we're at a total standstill.'' He smirked again in response to my sarcasm.

''We were before, but…I want you as more than a friend. You may think that you're imperfect, but…I love you for what you are. Any flaws or whatever that you think you might have…I love you as you are.'' He admitted; rubbing his thumb gently across the back of my hand.

''You're sarcastic, funny, crazy; that's a definite.'' He added, rubbing his thumb and finger gently across my cheek once; causing a blush to creep up my cheeks. He grinned in response and I giggled helplessly.

''But no matter what you think; you are _so_ beautiful. That's a fact, whether you want to deny it yourself or not.'' He admitted, causing me to blush heavily in response again. He grinned happily in response to that.

''But I love you for what you are. You mean a lot to me.'' He admitted, keeping his intense grey eyes locked with my dark ones. I took a deep breathe, trying not to get embarrassed and blush again in response; I wanted to admit this to him.

I melted my eyes into his; not able to look away for a single moment. ''I feel the same.'' I promised him. ''I always have and I doubt that I'm ever going to feel any different. I couldn't…ever.'' I promised him.

He smiled in response. ''I want to take us slow though, if we do this-''

''No chance.'' I huffed at him. ''I've had to wait this long for me to finally tell you this; and yes, it was probably all my fault, but…I'm not waiting any longer.'' I replied sourly, disagreeing with him.

He laughed in response, easily it seemed; now that he was happy. ''How about a few dates first? Take it easy?'' He asked me easily, making me roll my eyes in response. He ignored me. ''I don't want to ruin this.''

''And you wont.'' I promised, wrapping my hands into the back of his hair. ''I love you, and I've been waiting _so_ long for this.'' I admitted, pressing one of his hands to my face and kissing the back of his hand.

''Well…not as long as I have, I can tell you.'' He admitted, kissing my forehead and cutting my laugh off. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, needing him to be closer now that he had kissed my skin.

His skin left smoldering fire in its wake and with our hands still connected like this…it was making my stomach churn, and with a different hunger than food. It was need, lust; and I definitely needed more of this.

''Rob…'' I trailed off, trying to think of the best way to ask him about what I wanted. He kissed my forehead again.

''Hmm?'' He asked me; wrapping his hands gently around my arms, gently. I enjoyed the closeness; his hands around my arms, his body so close to mine…and I wanted more. And right now.

''Will…will you kiss me? I want you to.'' I admitted because it was true. I really, really wanted him to.

He didn't reply; he pulled his face away and looked at me. I looked back; watching his grey eyes watch me back as he began to slowly lean his face back in. I followed his movements; leaning into him to, his warm lips just an inch from pressing down on mine…

Tom's voice interrupted us; his call coming from the stairs. We pulled away from each other…even though it was a difficult thing for me to do and stopped holding hands. I had a feeling that we should be taking this slow after all.

''I'll come and see you tonight. Then I'll kiss you.'' He promised me, kissing my cheek instead. I shivered, making him laugh before he pulled away; just as Tom walked out the back door to come and see us.

''Hey Guys…everything sorted?'' He asked, grinning at me.

We nodded, still smiling at each other as we thought about tonight's plans.

***


	8. Waiting

I flicked over the television channels lazily, not really watching my television. I was listening out over the television, waiting for one person only. Because the fact was; I didn't actually expect him to come to my room.

I didn't even expect a kiss; things were far too intense with us for that, and they always had been. If anything, I expected him to tell me to get out of this house or something; if I was being totally honest with myself.

I could hear Tom and Rob's loud voices from downstairs; laughing and joking about something or other. I concentrated back on the television and forced myself to be…slightly interested in the commercials.

They're voices got closer, and I could tell that they were walking up the stairs, so I turned the television down a little bit and listened. Yeah, I was nosy but then…I was also curious about what they were talking about too.

''Well…we'll have to go there with Charlie. She'll love it there.'' I heard Tom say, making me a little confused. I didn't understand where they were talking about, and I was feeling very curious right now.

''Yeah.'' Rob agreed. ''I'll see you tomorrow then.''

''Yeah, night mate.'' Tom agreed, closing his bedroom door. I waited for a noise of some sort, but all I got was a small knock on the door. I walked towards the door confused, finding a note on the floor just before I heard Rob's door shut closed.

_Charlie. _

_Give me ten minutes; and then we can speak properly. _

_If you don't want me to see you or you've changed your mind, leave the note under the door. _

_Rob. _

I huffed in response. As if I could changed my mind, god! He was all I could ever want, all I ever needed and definitely who I had _always_ longed for. I had been stupid over the last few weeks, months; he was the one I should have chosen in the beginning.

I ran to the bathroom and washed my face, drying it quickly and making sure that I looked okay and not tired. I didn't want to look a mess when he came to see me, otherwise he might just be the one changing his mind.

And that's what I truly believed.

I brushed my messy hair, thankful that I had straightened it this morning and brushed my teeth again quickly. I ran into the bedroom to change my nightclothes too, because mine were horrible; loose, unflattering and…hello kitty.

Need I say more.

I put on a soft pink nightdress instead; pretty but simple too, and wrapped my pink dressing gown around me, so that it wasn't totally obvious with what I was trying to do. I didn't want to make it so obvious.

And then, I sat on my bed; waiting patiently for Rob.

***


	9. I Love You

I woke sleepily to three, small knocks at my bedroom door being made; just loud enough for me to hear. Shit, I had gone to sleep!

I ran to the bathroom and checked my hair, brushing it again and making sure that I looked okay. I washed my face once more, and was preparing myself to walk back out of my bathroom, before I heard his voice.

''Ur…Charlie?'' I heard Rob call, from just inside my bedroom. I grabbed my power brush, trying to conceal my small, embarrassing freckles that I had on my cheeks.

''Just a sec!'' I called back, dabbing the powder on, so I had a less pale complexion-like how I normally did-, with more color on my cheeks. I walked slowly back into my bedroom after taking a deep breathe to calm myself down.

He was sat on my bed, waiting patiently for me with a selection of flowers in his hand. They were the same flowers as each other flower, and was a bit like a bouquet with lots of pretty, light pink flowers.

''Hey,'' I said as casually as I could, walking over to him, and taking a seat next to him before he looked up. He looked up from the flowers then though and his eyes widened slightly in response to what I had on.

I looked down to the bed and smiled; enjoying his reaction. I chewed on my bottom lip and blushed bright red as I felt him staring at me still. Finally, once his eyes were away from me again, I safely looked back up, blush free once more.

''Ur…these are for you.'' He admitted sheepishly. He handed me the flowers, keeping his gaze safely back on my face again, thankfully.

''Aww…thanks so much!'' I said in shock. I had seen the flowers but I didn't actually think they were for me. Silly, yes, but I didn't expect him to give me flowers. ''They're so beautiful.'' I stated as I took the pretty flowers and smelt the beautiful aroma.

''They're urm…Aster flowers…supposed to mean; a symbol of love, of daintiness apparently...the Guy at the shop told me again.'' I laughed in response, looking over the flowers in adoration. They were so beautiful.

''Well…thank you. Though I don't know why you brought them for me if they were supposed to mean daintiness.'' I joked, laughing.

''That would be because you're beautiful, and they're beautiful…exactly to match you.'' His comment made me giggle helplessly. I didn't agree, but if he thought that I was beautiful, then I was definitely happy.

My giggle stopped automatically as he kissed me on my cheek. I automatically turned my face, before I could question what I was doing and leaned in closer…needing to feel his lips on mine again.

''You should er…probably put those in water.'' He admitted, leaning away slightly again. I nodded, trying to work out in my head about why he was sending me such mixed signals. I was sure that he had wanted to kiss me a moment ago, but then maybe…well, maybe I was just imaging it. I don't know.

I got up and found a glass vase to put them in downstairs, and took them back up with me; putting them on my bedside table, whilst Rob sat quietly, on the end of my bed. I sat down next to him afterwards, now that we didn't have any excuse not to talk anymore.

''So…what did you want to talk about then?'' I asked him, not really sure what else to ask. I was too nervous to er…kiss him yet. Or even ask to kiss him yet. I had kissed him plenty of times before but every kiss felt different; approached differently.

''Well…I wanted to look into that agreement we made this afternoon.'' He confirmed, turning round to look at me properly. I blushed in response, biting my loser lip hard as I looked away again.

''Oh?'' I asked as casual as I possibly could. Which was a very difficult task to accomplish, actually. I took his hands in mine, and traced the tender lines on the back of his hand busily as I chewed on my lower lip.

''Uh huh…'' he agreed, leaning over me. I gasped and looked up in shock, at him. He smirked at me in response and lowered his lips down to my throat. I gasped in shock but still pressed my head higher to give him better access.

He took it straight away, pressing me down to the bed as he got better access. My thoughts were scurrying around at a million miles an hour, my breathe coming quick, and my heart accelerating uncontrollably as this situation turned heated.

He kissed parts of my neck, leading a slow, yearning trail up to my jaw, and stopping automatically; his lips half an inch from my face, my jaw. He tipped my head back down with two of his fingers carefully and looking at me properly.

His eyes stayed on mine; deep and intense and filled with deep passion. So much so that it caused me to shiver with desired; especially to know that _I_ did that. That I could do that to him; have that effect on him.

He kept his eyes on mine as he lowered his lips to my jaw, closing his eyes just as his lips touched my skin. He traced my jaw, pressing his lips down and stopping right at the corner of one side of my lips.

I pressed my hands into the back of his hair, needing him to kiss me. He understand straight away; pulling back to look at me again. I smiled, hoping that he would understand _exactly_ what I wanted him to do next.

He watched me closely for a long time, watching for any sign of discomfort on my face. I knew that he wouldn't find any; I wanted this and I anted him to kiss me.

He leaned in and pressed his lips down gently to meet mine. I kissed him back as soon as he had placed his lips on mine; following his urgent kiss with my own. He sighed happily in response and wrapped his hands around my face; pressing his lips to mine more urgently.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and tightened my hands into the back of his glorious hair. He let his hands release my face and slowly trailed down my sides; which instantly got shivers from me in response.

He smiled against my lips in response, and pressed my body closer to me by my hips. I pushed him away, shocking him a little bit. I ignored the hurt reaction that he had on his face and pushed him away; so that he was lying on his back, next to me.

I surprised him, following his body and lying on top of him. I pressed my lips back down to his own lips; kissing him urgently, like how I wanted. He didn't stop me; his hands went to my hips, pressing me closer to him.

I kissed him more urgently; pressing my mouth harder against his and giving into the greedy, hard kisses. I wanted him so much, and now that this moment was here…I couldn't say no. I never wanted it to end.

But it did.

''Charlie, Charlie,'' Rob gasped out in between hungry kisses. ''You know that I wasn't us to carry on but…I want us to take it slow too. I don't want us to just rush into this at two hundred miles an hour.'' He admitted sheepishly.

''But I'll stay with you tonight, and I'll sleep on the sofa when you go to sleep…is that okay? It's just that…I want to stay with you.'' He asked me, confessing. I smiled in response, because I wanted him to stay with me.

''Of course.'' I agreed.

''So…does this mean that-''

''That I'm yours? Yes.'' I interrupted him; pressing my lips back down against his and kissing him once more with the exact same eagerness as before. He smiled against my lips, but I forced myself to be good and pull away. Like how he asked.

''I love you.'' I promised him; not caring if I wasn't allowed to admit it yet or not. It was the truth and I wanted to admit it. I watched his face as I admitted it; watching the blissful smile reach across his face.

He grinned at me in response to my confession, as happy as I was. ''I love you too.'' He admitted. My heart sped up in response; beating erratically in my chest due to our simple yet perfect confessions.

I pressed my head to his chest, listening to his own racing heart and feeling nothing but joy now that this mess had been sorted out. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, especially if we both went back to La; I still had Rachael to face, but now…now, we had each other.

And that made me very, very happy indeed.

***


	10. Secret

I was happy when I woke up the morning after; a lot happier than I had ever been in a long while too. Rob had left late in the night; I had heard him when I woke up again but I didn't try to stop him.

Because I wanted to keep us, our relationship a secret for a while, just while I got everything sorted; because I had a feeling that if Rachael or any of the Girls found out then that would be it. They wouldn't be very happy with me; not after the way that I had treated him and the Girls in the first place.

I had a shower and put on a black and white dress, which was strappy and had a small bow on the front of it, at the top. It was a dress that I would normally wear and I put some casual, black flip flops with it.

I went downstairs and made myself breakfast; cooking Rob and Tom breakfast whilst I did. I usually did anyway, but today; I was just in an extra good mood for everything. Rob came downstairs first, which was a good thing.

I threw a smile at him as I placed his breakfast on a plate first. He smiled back at me as he walked into the kitchen, and walked around to me. He looked good today-he always did, but today he looked even more-so-with a thin, white shirt, on, black suit and lightened jeans.

''Hey-'' I was interrupted when he placed his lips over mine. I instantly let go of the sides where my hands had been and wrapped them around his neck. I wasn't going to be complaining if this was the _good morning _that I got from him every single day.

He pressed my back into the counter, wrapping his hands around my sides and pressing our bodies closer, the only thing in the way was our clothes, sadly. Sorry, but…this was the effect he had on me.

It was impossible to think straight with his body so close to mine, pressed against my own body, like this. Our mouths crashed together eagerly with each urgent kiss and I was more than happy to let this carry on all day…

Only…Tom's heavy footsteps walking down the stairs warned us that if we didn't pull away now…we would be getting caught. Rob automatically pulled away from me, sighing heavily as he did.

I gasped my breathe back, trying to ignore my racing heart and the way that I definitely wanted to pull him back against me and let it carry on. I watched Rob force himself to sit at the kitchen table after I handed him his breakfast and tried to act normal; even though I felt very flustered now.

''Hiya.'' I called to Tom as innocently as I could as he walked into the kitchen. He grinned at me and his eyes looked to the breakfast that I was cooking for the Guys. Of course; that kept the smile on his face.

''What's all this?'' Tom asked me in surprise, making me huff at him in response. It wasn't as if I didn't do it often for them; sometimes I would cook them breakfast.

''I do cook you breakfast sometimes.'' I reminded him sourly. He grinned at me in response, taking the plate of food that I handed to him.

''I know, but…I don't _expect_ you to it. Its still a surprise.'' He admitted innocently. I put my own food on my plate; with vegetarian sausages, because I was a vegetarian and sat down at the table, with them.

''I feel like I need to, if I'm honest. I don't pay any rent, so-''

''-Only because Rob doesn't let you. Or me, for that matter.'' Tom interrupted me. I laughed in response, rolling my eyes at him. It was true though, actually. From the word go, Rob hadn't let me pay nay rent at all; and Tom had just been doing what his friend wanted.

I glanced across shyly at Rob, who was busy eating like Tom. Good; because that meant that he hadn't caught me glancing at him. I was sat next to Rob, with Tom sat on Rob's side, and the closeness of me and Rob gave me a quick chance to really take in his beauty.

There were things about him and his face that I hadn't even noticed before, not until I took a closer look. He had a few small freckles on his cheeks, not noticeable-to the human eye-until given a closer look.

And his eyelashes were curled over, almost in a feminine style, but still in a very beautiful kind of way. The top of his auburn-blond hair was stranded together; messy, where he had ran his hands through it.

His lips were rosy and tinted, and they almost matched the warmth of his cheeks. But it was those lips that I couldn't take my eyes off. I licked my own lips in response, still staring. It was impossible really to look at anyone else with such a beauty sat next to me…

''Charlie?'' I looked round in shock, knowing that I had been staring for way too long than I should have done and saw Tom staring at me bewildered. My eyes widened in shock, because I had a bad feeling now.

Shit, I had been caught and now it was only a matter of time before he works out why I was staring at Rob like such a flaming pervert for. (Pervert because I know how I had looked; like I wanted to tear his clothes off, which was the truth)

Tom laughed then, smirking at me. ''You awake now, sleepy head?'' He asked me jokingly. I forced a smile back and looked away embarrassed. ''Jesus, what were you staring at?'' Tom asked me in surprise.

''Urm…nothing. Just er…'' I trailed off, trying to think of an excuse, any excuse which meant that I could get away with it. My eyes had let me down, and now I was looking very somewhat suspicious.

Even Rob had noticed the uncomfortable way this conversation had turned. He ran his hands through his messy hair and concentrated on his breakfast. Keeping silent. Always the best way to keep out of it.

''I'm starting to wonder if you have a crush on Rob.'' Tom joked. However, he didn't get the reaction he expected. Of course, he wouldn't.

Rob choked on whatever he was eating in response to Tom's accusation, trying to clear his throat. I poured him a glass of water and handed him it to drink; cheeks flushed exactly like his in response to both the accusation and Rob's reaction.

Rob drank the water back, with Tom watching Rob confused, but I quickly looked away; flushing red as I chewed on a small piece of my vegetarian sausage.

''You alright there Rob?'' Tom asked him playfully, grinning at his friend. I quickly looked away again, flushing red still as I returned my gaze to the food quickly. This secret was going to be harder to keep than I expected.

Rob nodded in response, going silent again quickly. Tom watched us both confused, trying to work out what we were up to.

''Uh…you had a hair on…your suit.'' I reached over and grabbed the singular hair on Rob's black suit, making out that that's what I was looking at. I looked back down to my food and carried on eating silently.

''So…what are you Guys doing today?'' Tom asked us after a while. I looked up at the same time that Rob did, watching Tom.

''Probably stay in.''

''Yeah, me too.'' Rob agreed, looking back down to his food and carrying on eating. I did the same.

''What about you?'' I asked Tom, cutting into my egg yolk. He shrugged in response, drinking from his own glass of water.

''Probably stay in.'' He admitted.

''Oh…well, I need to go out in a bit…to do a bit of shopping.''

''Yeah, I'll come too. I promised you that I'd take you the other day when you was in hospital. But I'll probably have to go in disguise.'' Rob lied, probably feeling the same as I did right now; I wanted to spend time with him alone, disguise or not.

I laughed in response to the last bit but Tom was still watching us confused; because of our small lie about having to go out. ''I thought you two said that you weren't going to go out?'' Tom asked us confused.

''Yeah, but then I thought about maybe going to the nearest Primark around here. I haven't been there before and Rob did say that he would take me shopping whilst I was in hospital.'' I lied. Truth was; I wanted Rob with me to spend the day with. Alone.

''Oh…well, okay then…can I come?''

''Well…if Rob is in disguise, he'll probably only _just_ get away with it. If you come with us then it might make it a bit obvious. Sorry.'' I apologized, even though it was true. Even if Tom was in disguise, I couldn't see the two making it work not with a lot of paparazzi about.

And there was also the fact that I really desperately wanted to be alone with Rob right now. I had wasted all this time already and I definitely wasn't going to waste anymore time. Not when he wanted me, like he did.

''It's okay.'' Tom sighed heavily, sounding somewhat bored now. I felt guilty straight away; especially as most of the reason for me to say no, was because I wanted to spend my time alone with Rob.

''I'll er…we can go out tonight, if you want. We can all go to that club round the corner; the one you like.'' I suggested, trying to think of something to make Tom happy again. He maybe bored, and I preferred Tom happier.

''Yeah, alright then.'' Tom agreed, brightening up automatically. ''If you want to, that is? Don't feel like you have to, to keep me happy. You're more friends with Rob, not me-''

''-You're both my friends.'' I interrupted him, even though that wasn't all the truth. Tom was my friend and Rob was a lot more, now.

''Well, I was just worried incase you either don't want to go with me, or if its too much after you're…er…accident.'' Tom admitted. I nodded in response, because that did make a lot of sense. The second one.

''Well firstly; I'd love to go with you. And secondly; I wont be drinking tonight.'' Tom was about to make some sarcastic comment about that second bit-I could tell by the smirk on his face-so I carried on quickly.

''I will be drinking a little bit, but I am definitely not getting drunk, or wasted. Just enough to keep me happy.'' I admitted. Because after all; that was more likely to be the outcome. I would still drink, just not get _too drunk_.

I got up from the table then, and took Rob and Tom's plates after they had finished eating. ''Well alright then. Shall I get a taxi for here at say…six?'' Tom asked me, as he got up from the table too.

''Urm…yep. That sounds about right.'' I agreed, as I put the plates in the sink, and turned the tap on; ready to wash up. I heard Rob get up too, but I didn't look round yet; I couldn't. just the simple knowledge of him being around made my heart suddenly speed up.

Ridiculous or what?

''Okay cool.'' Tom agreed easily, walking out of the kitchen and leaving us two alone now. I pursed my lips and looked round to see Tom heading up the stairs. As soon as I heard his bedroom door shut; I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

''Oh thank god!'' I complained under my breathe; just incase Tom could hear me, still. That was all I needed; to see Tom run back down the stairs and exclaim something along the lines of; 'Ha! I knew it!'

Okay, so he would probably be okay with it, but it was just me panicking again. Something that I did easiest.

'You did it; staring at me like that.'' Rob replied back, sounding very smug due to that fact, ''I take it that it wasn't the piece of hair on my suit that took to your liking.'' He added, sounding VERY smug now.

I smiled at the window in front, shaking my head in response as I washed the plates up. He was acting so smug this morning, but I definitely liked it. It was nice to hear him confident; because god damn it, he was right.

''No, it was that spot that you have on your cheek instead.'' I joked, making him gasp in response. I smirked in response and put the first plate on the side to dry up. That was a very good reply, I thought proudly.

''I don't have spots!'' He complained sourly. I laughed in response, because the fact was I was just joking, and he really didn't have spots; not a single one. He had the most gorgeous skin and definitely the most kissable lips.

Tested and proven.

''No, you're right; you have lovely skin.'' I confirmed, serious again now as he started to dry the plates up.

''Ah, thanks.'' Rob replied in relief. I smirked again in response, because he did sound somewhat like a Girl when he said it like that. Bless him, I thought it was kinda cute…well actually; there was no kinda about it. I thought it was dead cute.

''And kissable lips too. Tested and proven.'' I joked. ''There's a whole list, but I don't want to carry on, because you might get a big head over it.'' I joked, laughing as I said it. He chuckled too; sounding very pleased.

''So…nice skin, soft lips…what else?'' Rob asked, ignoring the last part of my sentence. I laughed in response.

''Not telling.'' I replied sourly, playfully.

''Oh come on. Just a few.'' Rob begged, just as playfully. He put the plates away while he asked, and I was struggling not to grin in response to the ongoing joke between us.

''Nope.''

''Just one then.''

''Shiny hair.''

''What?'' Rob asked in shock, laughing at me.

I flushed in response, trying to be serious…sort-of. ''Well…you're hair's really shiny and silky; and when we…'' I whispered the next bit. ''Kiss…'' I whispered. ''I like stranding my hands through it; because its silky.'' I replied, because it was true.

''Oh,'' Rob replied, sounding a bit in shock. ''I always thought my hair was…I don't know…greasy.'' He admitted, making me roll my eyes in response. He always called me the self conscious one, but now who was talking?

There was lots of things that I loved about him, and he had the most gorgeous, silkiest hair. But with not being very confident; he wouldn't think that.

''As if; there are lots of things that I like about you, you know.'' I admitted, because it was true. There was definitely a lot of things that attracted me to him too. A hell of a lot of things.

''Okay, well now you're just going to have to tell me.''

''I'll be here all day.'' I sighed.

''That's alright; it will boost my self confidence.'' I laughed in response to his comment, but finally gave in.

''Okay, I like your hands; because they're strong and soft. Hair, because its shiny. Urm…I like the way that…you have that mysterious beautiful look about you. Like…you're always hiding something, it makes you more mysterious. But you're really beautiful too.'' I admitted, trying not to flush bright red as I talked.

''And?'' Rob asked me, to continue.

''Okay, this is the most stupidest one ever, but I cant help it. I think its really true, but please don't laugh at me.'' I begged him. He nodded, watching me confused. ''Okay.'' I agreed; shutting my eyes.

''I like your ears, because they're small, and they kinda remind me of pixie ears, but as in a nice shape.'' I admitted embarrassed. But he had to go and fucking laugh at me, didn't he? I groaned in embarrassment and hid my face between my hands.

''I KNEW THAT YOU'D FUCKING GO AND LAUGH AT ME!'' I complained from under my hands.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just weren't expecting _that_.'' He admitted sheepishly, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed in response, welcoming his arms. He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of my neck and I fell deeper into his embrace.

''So, go on, please. And I wont laugh again, I promise.'' He promised me, pressing his soft hands to my own and entwining our fingers carefully.

''Okay, I guess.'' I agreed, sighing. ''I like…your dress sense. I think you have a nice dress sense.''

''Uh hum.'' Rob murmured to let me know that he was listening to me; pressing another kiss to my throat.

''And your grey eyes; I think they're a mysterious color; strange and intense.'' I continued. He pressed another kiss to the back of my throat again, allowing me to continue with what I wanted to say.

''They always make me wonder what you're thinking about; because you always look like you're thinking about something. And they're a really pretty eye color to have; mysterious to match your personality.'' I continued as he traced the back of my neck with his mouth.

I shivered.

''Hmm…what else?'' He asked against my skin. His warm breathe against my skin made me shiver again. Was it possible to have this effect on somebody? To make somebody want to forget all wrongs and rights and pull him to me right now, and so badly too.

Yes it was possible; he had the effects on me.

''You're…funny.'' I gasped out. ''You have a similar humor to me, and I find that quite…sexy.'' I admitted sheepishly. He chuckled in response, making the blush warm up my cheeks again in response.

''I'm glad.'' He whispered against my skin, making me shiver again due to the warmth of his breathe against my skin again. ''So…what else?'' He asked me, as his hands trailed loosely around my waist.

''Urm…you…listen to what I say. Not even the Girls listen to _everything_ that I say…because most of it is about you.'' I admitted sheepishly, making him chuckle again in response. I continued quickly before he could comment again.

''Urm…you are kind, sweet, loving, and you're caring too. You always care about other people more than yourself. And you love me too; that's enough for me to love. I'm lucky to find someone to put up with me.'' I confessed.

He laughed again. ''You're so beautiful, you know that?'' He asked me. I laughed and shook my head.

''Nope.'' I replied honestly, making him sigh.

''I realized.'' He admitted, kissing me once more on the neck, before forcing himself to pull away again. ''Right, I'm off to go and get changed into this…disguise and leave you to finish up. And then I'll take you shopping.'' He confirmed, heading to the kitchen door.

''Urm…hang on. What about the things that you like about me? Love about me? Nothing to say?'' I teased. He laughed easily in response, letting me lace my fingers with his to stop him leaving.

''Plenty to say actually; rather not bore you about it though. It will be another treat to look forward to whilst we shop.'' He confirmed, kissing me again, once on the lips. I sighed as he pulled away.

''Okay then…I haven't been to Primark in ages. There's none in America.'' I sighed happily as I thought about today. ''So, I think I'm going to enjoy today.'' I confirmed, making him laugh easily in response as he walked out of the kitchen.

***


	11. Shopping Run

**We walked into Primark hand in hand which made a change. I was still smiling as we walked into the clothes shop, because the truth was…nobody had even noticed that it was Rob yet. They were totally fooled by his clever, makeover/disguise. **

**He had on a white beanie, with his fake wig on underneath. It was a brown color, and short like his, and he had on a fake moustache too, to complete the makeover. He looked kinda funny, with a moustache on, but he definitely still looked cute. **

**Still, every time that I looked back to him, I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. He sighed heavily in response, hating the fact that I was laughing. I tried to stop, I really did, but it was difficult. He looked so funny, bless him. **

''**I'm sorry, I'm trying **_**not**_** to laugh.'' I promised him, because it was true. I picked up a basket, because I knew for a fact that I was going to need one. I always brought loads in Primark, because it was just so cheap in here. **

''**Well…you're not trying very hard.'' He disagreed sourly trying to keep his voice down. A few Girls turned and looked at him and I caught him rolling his eyes in response and quickly looking away again. **

**It was kinda lucky that Tom let him borrow them blue eye contacts that he had lying around. They definitely came in use, even when Rob kept complaining when he had to put them in himself. Himself, because contacts were supposed to be easier getting in by the person going to be wearing them. **

''**Sorry baby.'' I apologized. I took my eyes off of the clothes for a moment, and put down my basket to kiss him. I reached up on my tip toes and pressed my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips against his. **

**I kissed him once, twice, but forced myself to pull away incase we got told off. We didn't want to get told off for public indiscretion after all. Especially if they found out who I was kissing; yikes, imagine that reaction. **

''**So…do you really need a basket?'' Rob asked me in confused, trying his hardest to keep up with the American accent he was putting on. He wasn't exactly doing that great, though he was definitely getting my attention. **

''**Oh yes. Just you wait until you see what I buy.'' I agreed, making Rob sigh in response. But I understood why; he was a Guy, and Guy's didn't understand why Girls shopped as much as we did. **

**But I shopped because it was cheap. Primark was cheap and I liked buying clothes for a bargain. it was kinda like my very own gambling addiction. **

''**Shopping is my addiction. When its cheap, it makes me happy, very happy. I only buy from Primark most of the time, so its not like I shop anywhere; buying expensive clothes.'' I replied as I flicked through the strappy, vest tops. **

**This wasn't what I had wanted; strappy vest tops. It was the middle of October and it was freezing in England; I wanted something more…with sleeves. I pulled Rob with me by his hand and over to the slogan tops. **

**This was not vests or long sleeves; they'd be good for me to bring back to LA with me. ''What about that?'' Rob asked me, pointing to a star top. It was white with blue stars all over the plain vest, and was my old style. **

''**Nah…its not very me anymore.'' I admitted, flicking past it and making him sigh in response. Them sort of tops had been my sort of style once a while ago, but they were too plain-styled for me now. **

**There was nothing in the printed tops so I pulled Rob along with me to the fashion tops. They had some longer sleeved cardigans too. **

**I picked up a white, plain cardigan and put it in my basket, knowing that it would fit me. It was size ten, which would be fine with my long arms. I put the black cardigan into my basket too, as they were only two pounds each. **

**I grabbed a handful of things; tops, jeans, dresses and shoes to try on; as-well as cardigans and jackets which I knew would fit me anyway. I made sure that they were all reasonable cheap and all at least less than fifteen mounds each. **

**My maximum for spending on a top or whatever these days was ten pounds; it always was. It wasn't being cheap; Primark was a cool place to get your clothes. They usually had fashionable clothes in there and today was no exception. **

**Rob paid the Girl standing by the dressing room to have a private room for me, because I wanted his opinion. He gave her ten pounds, and told me not to argue. But I could tell that the Girl was suspicious; not even he could dazzle every Girl he met, not even with his beautiful looks.**

**She stared after him suspiciously as we walked round the corner to the private dressing room. I sighed in response, shaking my head. ''That Girl was catching on to you, you know. She was suspicious.'' I warned him. **

**He shrugged in response. ''She'll never guess.'' He replied carelessly. I shook my head again in response, and rolled my eyes at him. She might just have guessed if he had stood there for another minute or two. **

**I got into the changing room and shut the curtains behind me, whilst Rob waited outside for me. The first top I tried on was a red-orange blouse with lots of flowers all over the pretty, feminine blouse. **

**This definitely wasn't me; it wasn't like what I normally wore and I didn't like it at all. The buttons on the blouse ran up to my neck and it was a little too see through for me. I didn't like anything that showed my bra off or anything. **

**I took it off automatically because I hated it and threw it back on the hanger. I put on my next top which was a black and red striped shirt, and a very Boyish one too. I decided that I liked it; for ultra-casual wear and took it off quickly. **

**I wanted Rob to see me in something nice, not what I **_**didn't **_**like on me. I wanted to see me in something flattering, something to **_**really**_** catch his attention in. That would definitely be my dream clothing. **

**I put on a longer, white top with a elastic waist to fit my curves and I put on the black tights to go underneath the slightly longer than normal top. It was too short to wear on its own, but it was still definitely nice. **

**A little figure hugging without making it look too tacky either. Exactly what I was going for, even if the top was plain and white. **

**I opened the curtains to see Rob sat on the chair outside, looking very bored, with his head in his hands and struggling not to yawn, bless him. I smiled in appreciation; letting him know that I really was happy that he was taking me shopping. **

**I didn't expect it, because I knew I was a nightmare in Primark. Like, we had only been going out with each other for two minutes even if we had known each other for a while. I didn't expect him to take me shopping anyway. **

''**Like it?'' I asked him playfully, turning on the spot for him. He cleared his throat and sat up properly once I looked back at him for his reaction. He smiled in response, letting his eyes rake my clothes once, before being good and looking back to me again. **

''**It's nice; really pretty.'' He said, running his hands through the top of his hair in embarrassment. I rolled my eyes; if he didn't like it he didn't have to sound like he was just being nice. A Girl would rather know what her Boyfriend really thought. **

''**You don't like it.'' I stated, thinking that it really was true. **

''**No, really. I like it; I promise. It looks really nice on.'' Okay, so he was being honest but he was just being a Guy; didn't know how to describe it. I smiled in response, only glad if he liked it. Nobody else mattered anymore. **

''**Good, as long as you're that it looks alright?'' I checked. **

**He nodded. ''Yeah, you look really beautiful.'' He promised me. I grinned in response and went back into my dressing room; feeling full of confidence in response to his last compliment. He thought I looked beautiful; that was most definitely the main thing for me. **

**I put on a dark blue dress then; keeping the leggings on as it was still too short with a low neck-line. I walked out of the dressing room and instantly got Rob's attention. His eyes grew wider a little, and his hand went to his hair. **

''**Wow…you look…really nice.'' He confirmed. ''Beautiful.'' He added, smiling. I grinned back, happily; spinning round on the spot for him. **

''**Sure you like it?'' I checked. **

''**Uh huh…I really like it. Promise.'' He admitted. I smiled at him happily and walked back into the dressing room to get changed into my next top now. I was so happy when he liked the things that I wore and liked the way that I liked. It meant a lot to me. **

**I hurried with the rest of the tops, which was only a few left but he liked most of them on. He was honest with the ones that he didn't like with a simple; ''Urm…well it looks nice, but er…and you still look beautiful but erm…I liked the one before.'' Bless him. **

**My last clothes was a white dress with a bow on the only, one strap and even though it was a little short for what I would normally go for; I went out of the changing room to show Rob and ask for what he thought. **

**I didn't really have to; his eyes widened as soon as he saw just **_**how**_** short it was. Lets just say it was definitely higher than above my knees. But he did the right thing and let his eyes find my face again. **

''**Urm…wow. You look really pretty.'' He promised me in shock. **

''**Are you sure? Just that I might wear it for tonight when we go clubbing.'' I admitted honestly, turning around for him. **

**He cleared his throat again. ''Yeah, honestly. You look really beautiful…cant take my eyes away.'' He admitted a little sheepishly.**

**I grinned in triumph. ''Good; that's what I was going for.'' I admitted, holding his gaze as I went back into the changing room to get changed again, back into my normal clothes. It was true though; the more that I could keep his attention, the happier that I definitely was. **

**I changed back into my normal clothes and walked out of the dressing room to see Rob again. I looked at him confused, because he had taken his fake moustache off. ''You know…its kinda obvious that its you, if you don't put that back on.'' I warned him, because it was true. **

''**It's really irritating me. I'll just keep my head down.'' He promised me. I sighed and raised my eyebrows. **

''**Uh huh…well we'll see if it works when screaming, teenage Girls run after you down the street.'' I warned him, because I could just see it happening. And then there would be me; standing in the street and feeling a fool. **

''**It will be fine.'' He promised me confidently. ''England's not as bad as America; I can usually walk down the street without at least teenage Girls running after me.'' He admitted, making me grin in response.**

''**I'm from England too, remember?'' I reminded him. I was exactly **_**that**_** screaming Girl that ran down the street after him. He turned his head and grinned at me as we walked out of the dressing room together. **

''**True, but I enjoy **_**you**_** screaming over me.'' I flushed bright red in response and turned away, making him laugh. **

''**Making my Girl embarrassed?'' Rob asked playfully, making me fee even more redder. I could tell by the way that I felt hot. **

''**Jeez…just a bit.'' I admitted, making him laugh again in response. **

**We got to the till and I paid for my clothes before walking out of the Primark doors, hand in hand still. There was still a few Girls staring at Rob; trying to work out if it was him. I kept my head down, biting down on my lower lip. **

**I begged silently that nobody would see him, because if they did; he would have to run for it and I didn't want to be standing here on my own, looking like an idiot. And I definitely wasn't a very fast runner to keep up with him. **

''**How far is it to the car?'' I asked him quietly. Tom had let us borrow his old mini car to drive here, but…the more that we walked; the more it felt like it was further than what I thought it was. And each Girl we passed-mostly young-kept glancing more than at least five times at Rob, suspiciously. **

''**Not that far. Round the next corner.'' He promised me, knowing that I was panicking. Because I knew that he would have to leave me here if he had to run for it; I ran too slowly whenever I had to run somewhere and I would only be holding him back. **

''**Well if we have to run, you might as-well speed off on your own. Because I'm really slow and I'll only hold you back.'' I warned him because it was true. He shook his head in response, vowing to stay with me. **

''**No chance, if I have to run; we're running together.'' He promised me, making me roll my eyes. It was like he wanted to be caught by hundreds of screaming girls. Because god, that was going to happen if he waited for me. **

''**Don't be stupid; if you have to run, then you have to run. They'll catch up if you wait for me.'' I warned him, only to get a shrug in response. **

''**Don't care.'' He replied stubbornly. I sighed and gave in, holding his hand still as we walked across the road to the first car park across the road silently. Didn't want to give them teenage Girls anymore reason to look over here and get suspicious, after all. **

''**HEY, ISNT THAT ROB PATTINSON?'' I groaned in response to the young voice that I heard behind us. I fucking knew that this was going to happen, god! ''IT CANT BE, HE'S HOLDING THAT GIRL'S HAND……OH MY GOD, IT IS!'' **

**I blushed furiously as we walked faster to try and get to the car park, but I knew there was no way that we were going to get to the car in time; not if the Girl was as how close to us as she sounded like she was. **

''**ROB!'' A crowd of Girls shouted from behind us, but he didn't look round. I was struggling to keep up with his past pace walking besides him, as he pulled me alongside him. There was no way that I was going to be able to keep up with him for very much longer. **

**I looked up at him, to see that he wasn't too happy about being caught out. I could understand exactly why he felt like that. He hated being recognized, especially from the young, teenage Girls that stalked him. **

**They're shouts were getting closer though, and I was struggling to keep up with him. I was already at arm length with him, even though he was trying to pull me with him, as he raced down the street. **

**However, it all happened too soon. The crowd of Girls were right behind us and as we raced round the corner to the car park that we were parked at; the paparazzi were already there, waiting for him. **

''**Shit!'' Rob cursed, turning round of the car park and we headed to the main road, while I struggled to keep up. The paparazzi were following us now, as well as the young Girls, and I didn't have a clue where we were going. **

''**Where are we going?'' I asked Rob, running to keep up with him now. He was only lightly jogging; part running, part walking, but I had to run to catch up with him because of how fast he was walking. **

''**To get a taxi. We'll leave the car later until when Tom can come and pick it up.'' He replied hurriedly, making me confused. **

''**But that's just silly, why cant we just get into the car now. All we'd have to do is skim the paparazzi-''**

''**Because I don't want you being caught with me.'' He admitted. **

''**But, why? I don't mind, I mean-''**

''**Because they'll make your life hell, that's why!'' He shouted at me, shocking me. ''If I let you get seen by them…they'll just mess everything up. For you.'' He admitted annoyed. I followed him silently, trying to run to keep up, but also not what watching where I was going either as I panicked about what that could mean for us. **

''**Ow!'' I fell flat on my face; almost. Rob's arms was already there; stopping me from falling on my face but my wrist had already scraped on the wall besides me. I hissed in pain as Rob pulled me alongside with him, my hand grazed. **

**I followed him to a taxi helplessly; my hand sour, and he opened the taxi doors just as the paparazzi reached us. **

''**Shit.'' Rob cursed under his breathe, as he pulled me roughly into the taxi doors. I fell into the taxi helplessly-it didn't really help with the fact that I almost hit my face just before Rob grabbed my arm and helped me into the taxi. **

**However; that was when the questions started happening. I heard a few of the paparazzi's questions for myself. **

''**Hey, is that your new **_**Girlfriend**_**, Rob?'' **

''**Isn't that the Girl who soaked you with champagne in LA, Rob?''**

**That question made me flush red, and my stomach churn in guilt. Yes, it was the same Girl to throw fifty pounds worth of champagne down his shirt. And yes, it was the same Girl that happened to be his Girlfriend. **

**God, did I deserve it? Nope, suree. So what the **_**hell**_** he saw in me, I had no idea. And I had another important question; where were we going to go after today, when it was clear that he didn't want to introduce me to the paparazzi as his Girlfriend?**

**I gulped back the insane lump that filled up my throat as he climbed into the taxi; shutting the door closed abruptly as soon as the paparazzi were out of the way. I looked away quickly; not wanting to see the emotion on his face. **

''**Alton Road.'' Rob stated to the taxi driver, sounding just as pissed off as I imagined he would be. I kept my eyes on the window to the grey skies, realizing suddenly that Rob had grabbed hold of my Primark bag as we had to make a run for it. **

**I didn't look back to him, and I didn't expect him to say anything to me. If he was thinking like I was thinking; the taxi driver could have just as easily told the paparazzi anything that he knew. And I didn't want Rob to find another reason to be pissed off. **

**So I kept quiet; not sure what today might mean for us. I might have just been worrying too much again, but…I couldn't see him wanting to carry on with **_**us**_**, not if he only wanted us to carry on in secret, like this. **

**We stayed in silent for the whole of the taxi drive back home, and when I got out of the taxi; I didn't look back at Rob again. I was too nervous to see his reaction towards today's disastrous outing to see his anger, right now. **

''**Here's your er…Primark bag.'' Rob warned me, passing me the brown bag. I took it off him silently, keeping my eyes on the stone cold gravel rather than his stone cold, grey eyes. I was too scared to catch the coldness in them. **

**He had already paid the taxi fair so that left that taxi to go as we walked in the house, miles apart from each other now unlike how it had been just a few hours ago. I kept silent as we walked up the garden, and walked to the front door. **

**He got out the house key as the gates shut behind us and sighed heavily as he roughly pulled the key into the door and turned it. ''He is so going to freak out when I tell him about his car still being at that car park.'' He admitted worriedly. **

**I pursed my lips and kept my gaze on the dull, grey stoning rather than on him. What could I say about today that hadn't gone wrong? I didn't really understand how today had gone so wrong in the first place. **

**I mean…I didn't understand what the point was of him starting **_**us**_** in the first place. Not, if he didn't want anybody to know. It didn't really make any sense to me; because there was no point carrying on. **

**It would just be having a little crush, somebody to keep a secret, not to love. If you loved someone, you usually wanted the world to know about them; despite whatever attention you would get due to that person.**

**I felt that with Rob, but…could he really say that he felt that with me? I wasn't too sure about that one, though I didn't think that he did feel like that with me. Not after today anyway; self conscious Charlie was back. **

**I walked in after Rob, keeping my eyes down as he held the door open for me. He shut the front door behind him which gave me time to hang my coat on the hanger rack on the wall and started up the stairs with my Primark bag in hand. **

''**Charlie, wait.'' I didn't have time to look round at Rob in surprise as I stopped walking up the stairs automatically. Because his hand was already placed over my free one; freezing altogether in shock.**

**I turned round in shock; my eyes automatically meeting his out of habit. His grey eyes were not as cold as they expected them to be; instead they were wide, begging me to let him explain about whatever he wanted to talk about. **

**I stepped down from the stairs automatically as soon as I could see how much he wanted to talk to me and he took that chance by entwining our fingers together as soon as I was off the stairs, and stood right next to him. **

**He looked down at the floor and ran one of his hands through the top of his messy, wild hair for a moment, before finally looking back up and forcing his eyes to find mine again. I watched him as he started to admit what he wanted to talk to me about. **

''**I'm sorry about today.'' He apologized. I wondered if he was apologizing for not wanting me to be recognized though or whether he was apologizing for the fact that the paparazzi were following him today. **

''**I still feel the same though; about the paparazzi.'' He admitted, tearing me apart. Because if we weren't to come out sooner or later then it definitely meant that he wouldn't want to know about me; I could tell. **

**But I kept quiet; keeping my eyes on the floor now as I allowed him to continue. I didn't keep my eyes with his because I was too scared about the rejection I was facing from him. I was sure that it wouldn't be too long for him to tell me that he didn't want to be with me anymore, or something. I expected bad news. **

''**I don't want them bothering you; I don't you to be apart of all that fame when **_**I'm**_** the one who caused it.'' He admitted; his thumb rubbing gently the back of my hand as he talked. I pursed my lips again; stopping me from crying as I replied. **

''**So…that's it then?'' I asked him, knowing that it was. What else could he have been saying? There was no point staying together if nobody was **_**allowed**_** to know. The paparazzi would find out sooner or later, so that left no room for me. **

''**I mean…we're over, right? You're dumping me, obviously.'' I added, spelling it out for him. His hand left mine and tried to press my face up by the bottom of my chin, but I pulled his hand away; not letting him see my face properly as I kept my stare on the floor. **

**He sighed heavily in response; confirming my fears, it seemed. ''Of course, I'll just dump you now. Despite how crazy I am about you, and the fact that you have these effects on me that you wouldn't believe.'' He replied sarcastically. **

**I was about to say something…anything clever when I heard a door open from downstairs. Rob pulled away quickly from me, turning to make it look as though he was putting his jacket on the hanger rack on the wall. **

**I stood there, watching him as he did and trying to get my breathe back after that honest confession from him. Rob watched me back, not seeming to even care if Tom noticed; even though he was standing just inches away from us. **

**From the look he was giving me, he couldn't be making it any more obvious. Did that mean that…he just wanted everyone else to know exactly? I was getting a little confused now; giving me that brooding, that urgent look that he was. **

**I shivered and forced myself to look away, incase he just couldn't help himself. I didn't want to give it away to Tom yet, incase. It was kinda fun, keeping this a secret; definitely made it feel more exciting. **

''**Hey Tom.'' I greeted him friendly; tucking a strand of my hair shyly behind my ear as I looked up to him. He turned and grinned at me; his usual self, it would seem. Tom was usually grinning when he was happy. **

''**Hey…how was Primark?'' He asked me friendly; noticing the brown bag with a big, PRIMARK icon on the side of it, in my hand. I laughed in response and looked back at Rob who was still staring at me. **

''**I think you should ask Rob; he was bored by the time I had tried on all my clothes, bless him.'' I admitted, because it was true. Tom laughed in response and turned to look at Rob. I watched too as he forced his eyes from me and looked at Tom, smiling.**

''**She's a nightmare. I seriously never suggest you to go shopping with her.'' He played along; sounding as though he was just joking when he said it like that. It was still true though; I was a complete and utter nightmare with Primark shopping. **

**Tom laughed in response and I pretended to smile shyly before walking upstairs to go and put my bag down, in my bedroom. Because this Primark bag was actually quite heavy; with all of my stuff in here. **

''**I'll be back in a sec.'' I heard Rob say quietly. ''Charlie.'' He called as he ran up the stairs. I ignored him and walked into my bedroom, because I so badly needed to put this bag down; it was far too heavy. **

**I put it down by the side of my bed and turned around to see Rob racing into my bedroom. I watched him in shock as he slammed the door behind him, and raced up to me, seeming to be on a mission. **

**My back hit the wall behind me in shock as his urgent, hard lips found mine. Shock soon turned to response though; and I was kissing him back just as urgently as he was kissing me within small moments. **

**I pressed my arms around his neck, lacing them in the back of his hair as he pressed his own hands to my hips and pressed me more securely against him. I didn't complain; not with the warmth of his body radiating onto me nicely. **

**It was impossible to say no to him, especially when he acted like this. He drove me crazy when he was like this, kissing me like this, his body pressed so close to mine. I could never say no to this, wrong or right. **

**I laced my fingers more gently through his long hair; gently stranding the strands of hair within my grip and tugging gently as our kiss continued. Our mouths were both on fire; pressing against each other's as we fought for control of each, urgent kiss. **

**His mouth pressed more gently to mine after a short while, keeping up a slow rhythm as this kiss went on. It was slower now; gentle and slow. Our mouths molded together with each soft kiss; our heavy breathes the only noise in this room. **

**Eventually though, he allowed himself to pull away to give us both time to catch our breathes. I stared at him in shock-not really expecting that kiss-only to get a dazzlingly, beautiful smile back in response. **

''**Did I mention that I had wanted to do that all day?'' He asked me playfully. I giggled in response, before forcing myself to stop and try to be serious. I still felt like…well like I wanted answers of some kind. **

**But I had forgotten what questions I needed answering because…well, that kiss had totally blown me off balance. **

''**Nope.'' I replied, grinning at him. And then I remembered the questions that I wanted answering. ''Ah yes, that was what I wanted to remind you. You didn't tell me the things that you liked about me when we were shopping, like you promised.'' **

**I knew there had been something and that was definitely it! He chuckled in response to my confession. **

''**Okay…well how about…I promise you that I'll tell you tonight, whilst we're at the club?'' He asked me. **

''**Deal.'' I agreed. **

*******


	12. Over!

I was out to impress tonight so I chose a purple dress when I got ready to go out to the club. It was a flowing, purple dress which was like a sixties-style dress. It was practically at neck length, but the leg length was shorter so I put on some cream tights to make my legs look better, more gracefully.

I put on some black heels and a sixties, swing jacket to match my high heels. I straightened my hair, listening to the Guys laughing as I got ready in their rooms. I smiled in response, and put my make-up on.

Once I was ready, I sprayed my perfume on, and walked downstairs where I could hear the Guys were already. Luckily, Rob was at the bottom of the stairs, sharing a joke with Tom who was in the kitchen, by the sounds of it.

He was looking in the mirror opposite the stairs and I quietly walked down the stairs; watching him look in the mirror and notice my appearance. He grinned as soon as he saw me in the mirror and turned around to look at me properly.

I watched him take in what I was wearing and I flushed red as he did because he _really_ looked, lingering on my clothes before he looked back up at me. I smiled sheepishly at him; feeling my blush creep its way up my cheeks.

''You look…beautiful.'' He managed to say, still looking.

I pursed my lips and stared down at the floor. ''Uh….thanks.'' I replied embarrassed. I forced my eyes up and found his as I walked all the way down the stairs. He watched me as he did; a smile playing loosely on his face as he did.

He took the chance with Tom still in the kitchen and took my face within his hands. He pressed his lips down to meet mine, kissing me softly at first. I reached up on my tip toes, and wrapped my arms around his neck; pressing my lips harder against his.

He kissed me back, letting his hands fall to my hips and push my body closer to his. I wrapped my hands into the back of his hair, spurring this kiss on. Our mouths moved in snyc with each others; crashing together with each kiss that I returned.

''Hey Guys…do you think that this looks alright?'' Rob pulled away from me abruptly with a small gasp of shock, as Tom's voice lingered in the hallway just seconds before Tom stepped out into the hallway.

I was taken back by the shock of it, and fell on the stairs after losing my balance. Except, Rob had already pulled me back up before I could fall flat on my face. I flushed red and let him automatically pull away from me, to not look suspicious in front of Tom.

I smiled at Tom sheepishly after finding my balance once again, only to get a happy, slightly amused grin back. Phew, good; that meant that he hadn't seen anything and he didn't expect anything either.

''You alright on your balance there, Charlie?'' Tom asked me amused. I laughed with him in response; my cheeks still flushed from just how abruptly me and Rob had to pull away, and just how typical it was of me to lose my balance right after.

''Ah…you know me.'' I replied, still flushed as I looked down and stared at the hallway floor, pursing my lips in response. He laughed again in response, still oblivious to anything happening between me and Rob.

''I sure do.'' He replied, making me feel even more embarrassed. With a total lack of balance; I found it embarrassing. ''Right, I'll go and call a taxi for us all then, if we're all ready.'' Rob must have nodded or something, because Tom walked off to go and ring for a taxi.

''God…that was close.'' I whispered quietly, still not looking up at Rob after that close call. He wrapped one of his hands in mine, entwining our fingers.

''I know…but I'm almost enjoying the danger with keeping _us_ a secret, you know.'' He admitted, whispering back as he kissed me on the cheek. I giggled in response, not really expecting him to say that, but definitely able to say that I felt the same.

''I have to admit…I kinda feel the same. I definitely know where you're coming from.'' I replied, whispering back my reply incase Tom was still lingering in the kitchen with that phone call in hand.

''I am still definitely maddeningly in love with you though. That is definitely _not_ going to change.'' He promised me, kissing me on my cheek. I sighed happily; content with that fact, I had to admit.

''Good.'' I said happily, wrapping my hands back around his neck and shocking him as I pressed my lips back down to his again. He kissed me back once, before trying to pull me away from him again, incase Tom saw.

I pressed my lips harder to his, thrusting my tongue out and slowly tasting the glorious taste of his outer-lips. He groaned in response, giving in and pressing me to the wall straight away. He gave me entrance to his mouth automatically.

I deepened our kiss with permission from him, wrapping my hands around his neck tighter as this kiss got out of control. It was my fault, but I couldn't resist him. I never could. His hands pressed to the sides of my body, pressing us closer to each other.

We broke away automatically at the sound of Tom's voice coming closer though, and I went to go and look in the mirror, to make it less obvious. I smiled at Tom as he walked into the hallway, with Rob waiting by the front door ready.

''Taxi shouldn't be too long; ten minutes at most.'' Tom told us. I nodded and looked away again quickly. Rob walked out of the front door with his coat in hand to go and have a cigarette. I had surprisingly stopped smoking all together, just like that.

It was healthier, I knew, so I was glad with everything that had happened for taking my mind off of that. It had allowed me to stop smoking instead. But I decided to join Rob instead; my first real test since stopping smoking.

I watched Tom walk back into the kitchen before I walked outside to go and see Rob. He was sat on the step outside, smoking a cigarette, like how I had already known that he was. I smiled at him as I walked over to him and took a seat down next to him.

He handed me his cigarette, opting to share. He had obviously not noticed the way I had stopped quitting in the last few weeks. The truth was that neither had I. So with that in thought; I shook my head, no.

''No thanks…I kinda quit.'' I admitted, still in shock about how I had even managed to do it. Somehow, without even my knowledge; I had.

''Well…good for you. I should quit.'' He admitted, shrugging. ''But I probably wont; I always say that and end up continuing smoking.'' He added, laughing sheepishly in response to his confession.

I smiled at him in confidence. ''You never know; just think…of all the things you could be spending the money on.'' I tried, not really knowing if that would work or not. I hadn't got a clue how I had even stopped.

''Is that how you stopped smoking?'' He asked me curiously.

''Nope. I still don't know how I stopped smoking. Maybe I can thank you for that…you know, for stressing me out and everything.'' I joked, making him laugh in response. ''Just kidding.'' I added for safe measures, resting my head lightly against his left shoulder.

''Maybe you're right though.'' He agreed anyway, kissing the top of my head. I shook my head against his shoulder because I didn't really believe that. I had never been more happy than when I was with him.

''Don't be silly; these few months had been the happiest months of my life. I promise.'' He sighed happily and wrapped one of his arms around my waist, kissing the top of my head again once more, softly.

I pressed my hand round his; where it was placed on my hip, feeling his free hand starting to tip my head back, so that he could kiss me again…

''Looks like things are getting cozy outside here!'' Tom's loud, joking voice echoed from the front door. We jumped away from each other in shock; with me ending up on the other side of the porch, to him.

I kept my gaze to my feet; seeing Rob's heavily polished, black shoes on the edge of my eye-line. Tom laughed in response, oblivious to what he had just stepped into. Oh, if only he would have wasted a few moments.

Given a few, small moments later and he would have probably walked out, to find me and Rob kissing.

And god damn it, I wish he would have done!!

Because then there would have been no secrets between us and Tom, and Rob would have been forced to tell Tom the truth. And that's what I wanted; I wanted him to know about me and Rob. I wanted all the people that were close to me to know.

Because I wanted people to know that Rob was _mine_.

''Was I interrupting something?'' Tom asked us jokingly. I wanted to reply with a sulky 'yes' and pull Rob back to me so that I could really kiss him, but no; I would have to be good to keep Rob happy; do what he wanted.

I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't really get the chance. ''No, course not. We were just waiting for the taxi.'' Ah, of course Rob would want to get in there first and make sure that Tom believed that _absolutely nothing_ was going on between us.

To be honest, it kinda pissed me off.

''Uh huh; that's what they all say.'' Tom joked, making me huff in response. I was angry now, and he was right. Rob was the only one keen to keep us a secret any longer. And why; I guessed because his feelings weren't that mutual with mine as much as he said they were.

''Ha-ha.'' Rob replied jokingly, ignoring my pissed off expression.

''Oh shit, taxi's here. Tell him; I'll be back in a sec. I'm just going to get my mobile.'' Tom asked us. I nodded, walking out of the porch way quickly to go and get in the taxi waiting just outside the gates for us.

Rob was quicker.

''Something's wrong.'' He guessed, pulling me back by my arm. I pulled back my arm from him sourly, turning round to glare at him. His eyes widened in shock, not expecting my temper. Tough fucking shit.

''Oh, you reckon?'' I asked him sarcastically. ''No, I'm fine.'' I replied sarcastically, making him confused. He clearly couldn't hear the sarcasm in my voice enough to make him wonder if I was telling the truth.

''Are you sure? Its just that you look a little pissed off-''

''Ha!'' I exclaimed in rage. ''Why should I be pissed off for? I mean….why should I be pissed off when my _Boyfriend_ wont even acknowledge our relationship to his best friend for?'' I asked him sarcastically.

Acknowledgement and guilt flashed in his eyes in response, knowing what was wrong with me now. Knowing why I was so pissed off for. He tried to reach me, but I backed away from him furiously.

He dropped his arms in disappointment. ''Look, I want to tell him-''

''But you'd just prefer to keep our relationship our dirty little secret, right?'' I asked him sarcastically, feeling ridiculously pissed off with him.

''No, its not like that!'' He promised me, making me huff in response. I shook my head angrily at him.

''Well I clearly don't mean very much to you; not if you're not willing to tell anyone about us-'' He pressed his lips to mine before I could finish; kissing me urgently but I didn't bother to kiss him back.

A kiss was nothing; it was filled with lust not love. I wanted him to prove that he _loved_ me, like he kept saying he did.

I pulled myself away from him. ''I don't want you to just kiss me! I want you to prove that you love me like you keep saying that you do. But you're not going to tell him, are you?'' I asked him knowingly.

''Not until I'm ready, no, but-''

''We're over!'' I interrupted him. He watched me storm of to the taxi in wide eyed shock, but I ignored him as I climbed into the taxi, slamming the door behind me in fury. I sat sulking, watching Rob sit on the porch and sulk and feeling even more pissed off.

It was his fault; he was never going to tell anyone, I knew that he wasn't. If he was, he would have proved me wrong and walked back into that house to find Tom and tell him. But he didn't; because he knew that I was right.

He didn't want anyone to know about us because I didn't mean anything to him compared to what I was supposed to. Heartbroken again, I waited for Tom to come back outside of the house and get into the taxi with Rob.

And I prayed that Tom would sit down next to me, rather than Rob; because I couldn't even stand to look at Rob at the minute. I was so mad with him right now, and I didn't want to burst into tears while the Guys were with me. Especially not with Rob sat right next to me.

***


	13. Club Fainting

''**Yep, and the Guy never worked in filming again!'' Tom finished his 'funny' story to Rob and me. I hadn't been listening as we sped to the club round the corner, but I think that Rob had. I think. **

**I hadn't actually been paying attention to Rob or Tom; I had been keeping my eyes on the taxi window, watching the rain fall in time with my tears. Silent tears, but luckily; I had waterproof mascara on. **

''**That's funny.'' Rob replied, laughing twice awkwardly, but not sounding as though he found it very funny. Either that or he was staring at me. I hoped that it was the second one; really I did, because that meant that he had seen every single tear fall from my eyes. **

**And my lord, how embarrassing would that have been? That was **_**definitely**_** not what I wanted. I was embarrassed as it was; to keep crying like this. And yet, I still couldn't stop crying; even when there was a chance that he was watching me cry. **

''**Yeah, I know. I'll have to tell Matt about it when I talk to him tomorrow.'' Tom agreed, still making a joke out of it. Rob didn't reply, and it wasn't until his hand gently tried to pull my arm away from my face, on my elbow that I realized that that was because he was too busy looking at me. **

**He sighed in response, but left me alone to sulk. Good, I didn't want to talk to him when I was like this; with Tom in view or not. I always ended up saying something I regretted when I was angry, upset. **

**He knew that as-well as I did, and he probably knew that it was well advised if he just let me be, to get over my temper and wait to talk to me when I had calmed down a bit. It was easier for everyone then; including myself. **

**The drive to the club was a short ride luckily, because it was just around the corner from our house. Tom paid for the taxi fair and got out of the taxi first as he was the one nearest to the street pavement. **

**Rob turned to me as I followed him across the car seats, preparing myself to get out with him. He stopped right on the edge of the seat, so that I didn't expect him to stop. I looked up in shock, so close to him now. **

**He leaned in closer, about to kiss me, so I stopped him before he could. ''Don't.'' I begged him, because I didn't want him too. Not really. I was too hurt about the fact that he still didn't want anyone else to know.**

**It had gotten to me bad. **

''**Why not?'' He asked me. **

''**Just please…let it go. For tonight; you've already made your feelings about nobody finding out, crystal clear!'' I spelled it out for him. He sighed and forced himself to get out of the taxi then. I followed him out of the taxi too. **

**Tom was waiting by the club for us, and I smiled at him as we reached him. He automatically grinned at me and walked over to us slowly. **

''**So, are you ready to party, Charlie?'' Tom asked me playfully, leading the way into the club. I laughed in excitement, because the fact was that I was dead ready to party. I wanted to let my hair down; with Rob or not. **

''**Hell yes, lets go!'' I replied, making him laugh in response. I walked over to the bar with Rob and Tom. I got Tom to order me a shot because I definitely wanted to get drunk again tonight, wrong or right after the accident. **

''**Charlie…I don't think that's a good idea…maybe you should just stick to cider or something light.'' Rob suggested innocently. I wasn't having that though; I was in the mood to drink after today. **

''**I'll be fine, thanks for the concern Rob.'' I replied sourly, making Tom snicker. He probably though that I was just joking, when really I wasn't. I really was pissed off with Rob interfering tonight, after how he was being with us. **

**As soon as my shot was on the bar, I tipped it down my throat; grimacing in response to the sour aftertaste it left in my mouth. Tom laughed in response, and I threw him a grin back. Rob watched me worriedly, but I ignored him as I ordered another shot for myself. **

''**Charlie, I really think that you should be careful on them shots.'' Rob warned me as I tipped the next, sour shot down my throat. I needed to get drunk so badly and I didn't need him to keep telling me what I should be doing. **

''**Rob chill out for god sake. Its not as if you're **_**going out **_**with me or anything.'' I snapped back at him angrily. He huffed in response, furious with how I had put it. I smirked at him in response, because I knew that sentence would piss him off. **

**I ignored him and downed another shot, feeling the alcohol get to me already. I drunk back another five shots, before heading to the dance-floor; wanting to dance badly now. The drink was well and truly getting to me and I didn't need Rob to keep going on at me when he had made it clear about how he felt about our relationship. **

**He didn't want nobody knowing about us, which meant that he wasn't serious about us. So he had no right on telling me what I should be doing for the best when I wanted to get drunk as badly as I did. **

''**Hey Gorgeous, do you want a dance?'' I looked round in shock to see a dark haired Guy looking at me. I giggled in response, feeling completely wasted. **

''**Why not? I could do with a dance with you, sexy.'' I flirted back. I grabbed hold of his tie that he was wearing and pulled him with me to the centre of the dance-floor, making the Guy laugh in response. **

**I looked over to the bar to see Rob staring right across at me. I knew it was wrong, but…well, I was really pissed off with him so I just decided to go with it. The drink had gotten to me real bad, tonight. **

**I danced with the Guy, knowing that I was probably acting real immature but still not able to stop myself. I wanted Rob to be jealous after tonight. I knew it was wrong but I was so mad and drunk tonight that I didn't really think otherwise. **

**I got into the music, not really caring because I was so drunk. I knew that people would think that I was acting really immature but who cares? I was having fun and that was what I wanted most. I was young still, and I was allowed to have some fun. **

**I felt the Guys hands lace around my waist and I let him; allowing this to go so far before I would stop it. Like I said; I was only having a bit of a laugh. **

**At least; that's what I thought I was doing until I heard a furious voice. A furious voice that I recognized. I felt the Guy's hands snake further round my waist, but I let him for the minute, whilst I had a laugh. **

''**What do you think you're doing?'' I looked up in shock to see Rob walking over to the middle of the dance-floor. I pushed him away from me, before he could even start on the Guy who was dancing with me. **

''**What do you think you're doing, more like! This has got **_**nothing**_** to do with you!'' I shouted at him furiously. He sighed in response, shaking his head angrily before looking back to the Guy dancing with me. **

''**I want you to leave my friend alone. I've seen sleaze's like you about before.'' Rob glared at him. **

''**I don't think that you're **_**friend**_** wants me to leave, thanks!'' The Guy joked, making me snicker in response. I laughed with him; feeling the drink really starting getting to me now. He kissed my forehead, making Rob even more furious. **

''**What did I just tell you?'' He shouted at him angrily. He tried to push the Guy away from me, which didn't make me happy. I drunk back the rest of my WKD, feeling the alcohol really get to me now. **

**I pushed him back again, glaring at him angrily. **

''**I'm having a fucking good time; why cant you just leave me to have a good time!'' I demanded furiously. **

**He sighed heavily in response, rolling his eyes at my behavior as if I was acting like an immature Child. I was still the one younger though, by six years. I wanted to have a good time, because I was young. **

''**There's having a good time and then there's taking it too far.'' He replied in an overly-boring voice. I rolled my eyes at him now, just wanting him to leave me alone. He had made it obvious about how he felt this afternoon. **

''**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'' I shouted at him furiously. I took a deep breathe, trying to calm myself down. It didn't work. ''JUST GO AWAY AND LET ME HAVE SOME FUN FOR ONCE! YOU'VE MADE IT FUCKING OBVIOUS ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL TONIGHT!'' I shouted at him angrily. **

**Rob sighed, starting to talk to try when Tom started to walk over here to see what was wrong. ''I'm just worried about you, Charlie.'' Rob explained in a soft voice. ''And you know that I still feel the same. I love you just as much as I always did.'' He added in the same gentle voice. **

**I sighed, feeling faint of my feet all of a sudden. He gently pressed his hand to my right cheek and rubbed the skin gently. **

**I was just about to apologize to him and tell him that I loved him too when I felt myself lose my balance. I gasped in shock, blackness taking over as I fainted. **

*******

**

* * *

**

I know; shocker lol. But there will be good soon lol!! Next chapter of I'll Be Your Lover Too is also up now! Thanks for the lovely reviews once again!


	14. Rob POV

**Rob POV**

**-Found Out**

I watched Charlie on the dance floor furiously. I knew what she was doing, she was making it so obvious with the way that she kept glancing over here. She knew exactly what she was doing; drunk or not.

I felt Tom's eyes on my face as I stared over at Charlie; still furious with her flirting with another Guy. She had dumped me, and I was overwhelmingly jealous. And that wasn't the only thing that was worrying me.

It was like history repeating itself. Charlie was getting drunk again, just like the last time we went out. And we all knew what happened the last time that we went out clubbing, and it wasn't exactly what I wanted happening again; ever.

''She's a big Girl, Rob. She can look after herself.'' Tom told me, still watching me staring at her. He was wrong though; yeah, she was an Adult now, but she didn't have a clue what she was doing.

She never did when she had been drinking. She couldn't control her drinking, especially not when she was upset or angry about something. That was always when she got totally wasted on alcohol; and tonight was no exception unfortunately.

''No, she cant; look at her. Whenever she's upset about something, she always gets wasted.'' I replied, slightly annoyed. Annoyed, because whenever she went out, she always thought about number one.

Herself.

''She wasn't upset; she was fine tonight, I thought.'' Tom replied confused. I sighed heavily in response because I had forgotten once again that he didn't know about what was going on with me and Charlie.

I had just stepped myself right into that one.

''She was upset with me.'' I replied, downing my bottle of beer as I attempted to look away from her. I knew that I wouldn't last less than a minute; both for worry and the fact that I just couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her.

''Oh dear; what did you now?'' Tom asked jokingly. If he only knew.

''Nothing, just…we just had a silly argument, that's all.'' I replied casually, trying to play it down. I didn't want him finding out about us yet, especially not like this. I had wanted him to find out on better terms.

''Well…if its upsetting you as much as its upsetting her, go and speak to her. Its no good, sitting here sulking.'' He was right. I nodded in agreement, looking back over to Charlie again out of habit.

The Guy she was dancing with, had his arms around her waist; pressing her closer to him. I jumped up from my seat then, before I could stop myself. I couldn't stand to watch it carrying on anymore.

''What do you think you're doing?'' I asked this Guy in shock. I'd seen sleaze's like him around before, one had tried it on with my friend the last time. I didn't care if Charlie would be mad with me; I was worried about her.

Charlie looked up in shock, looking round at me and frowning at me angrily. I walked over to them, just as the shouting started.

''What do you think you're doing more like! This has got nothing to do with you!'' Charlie shouted at me. I sighed in response, trying to see past her furious expression. It seemed that she really enjoyed worrying me, like how she was doing.

''I want you to leave my friend alone. I've seen sleaze's like you about before!'' I warned him, glaring at this Guy angrily. He huffed at me in response, smirking at me so that Charlie wouldn't see.

He kissed the top of Charlie's forehead, making me even more furious. Especially because Charlie was just stood there, letting it all happen. She didn't seem to remember the last time she was drunk at a club.

I did; it haunted me every minute of every day. It haunted me when I looked at her and watched her doing this to herself. It haunted me at every second of every day, because I blamed _myself_ for it.

''What did I just tell you?'' I demanded, trying to get past Charlie to push this Guy away from her. I didn't like the closeness of these two, not after the last time. I knew all too well about what _could_ happen if I left these two alone.

But for all of my helping, I got a push back from Charlie in response. My eyes widened in shock, looking to Charlie in confusion.

''I'm having a fucking good time; why cant you just leave me to have a good time!'' She shouted at me furiously. and I could tell by the furious red streaks leaking their way up her face that she was very furious with me.

''There's having a good time, and then there's taking it too far.'' I warned her; my voice soft as I tried to warn her. I knew that I would get nothing back from her though, not when she was like this.

And I was right.

She rolled her eyes at me, her temper rising as she shouted at me more furiously. ''JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST GO AWAY AND LET ME HAVE SOME FUN FOR ONCE! YOU'VE MADE IT FUCKING OBVIOUS ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL TONIGHT!''

I sighed in response, trying to take that in the best that I could. She was right, I knew she was; she was upset about me not telling Tom and although she had every single right to be, I didn't want her to be this upset.

''I'm just worried about you Charlie. And you _know_ that I feel the same. I love you just as much as I always did.'' I told her because it was the truth. She should know that all too well by now, surely.

And yet, the silly, oversensitive Girl didn't seem to understand just how much I loved the Girl! She was crazy; she never understood!

But as her face cracked; revealing the pain behind her drunken past due to my choice in shoving our relationship aside, keeping it a secret; I knew I had made a breakthrough in getting close to her again.

I smiled and pressed my hand to her cheek; feeling her soft skin underneath my fingers. It was good to see that her dancer had gone. Good.

She opened her mouth to say something, before her eyes rolled back. My arms darted out as her body fell beneath her in time, and I picked her up into my arms; my heart racing in panic about what was wrong with her.

''What's wrong with Charlie?'' Tom asked in shock as I walked out of the club hurriedly. It was too hot in here; maybe if she got some air, she would be alright then. I hoped that she would be, anyway.

''I think she's fainted.'' I replied, walking out of the club. There was a bench for us to sit on, opposite the club. I walked across hurriedly, knowing Tom was following right behind me. Good, I needed his help.

He helped me sit Charlie back on the bench, and I let the cool air get to her; hoping that she would wake up. I checked her pulse, and I was right in bringing her outside. It was racing, her forehead burning hot.

I tried to cool her down by placing the ice cold water bottle on her forehead, what Tom had brought for me to use. One thing that I always had to get over with Charlie was the fact that she was always panicking me.

I couldn't get used to it.

Slowly, Charlie's eyes started to flutter open, catching my attention automatically as hoped raced through me…

***


	15. Found Out

**Charlie POV-**

**Found Out**

I gasped a deep breathe out, coughing as my eyes flung open. I was patted on the back as I coughed and spluttered. I hung my head in my hands; my head felt like it was racing at sixty miles an hour.

''Are you alright?'' I looked round in shock, to see Rob watching me in worry. My heart skipped a beat in response to his closeness, especially with how much I had hurt him. And god, I couldn't take anymore!

''I'm sorry!'' I apologized; feeling so guilty. ''I'm so sorry. Please…please say that you forgive me!'' I begged him, desperate for him to forgive me. Because, yet again I had been a bitch and ruined everything.

He smiled at me, pressing his hand to my cheek softly. ''Of course I forgive you, you silly Girl.'' He replied jokingly, rolling his eyes in response to my outburst. I smiled back, happy that I had one, last chance to put things right.

''Good.'' I replied, still smiling. I still wanted him to know just how much I wanted him though, just how much I loved him, and how much I was sorry for ruining things. And I wanted to kiss him right now.

''I love you so much.'' I told him because it was the truth. I pressed my hands onto each side of his face with irresistible force, making his eyes widen in shock. I didn't wait to find out why that was.

I pressed my lips down to his, wrapping my arms around his neck automatically. I pressed my lips harder to his; keen to get him to kiss me back. He wasn't kissing me back, and I so badly wanted him to.

He gave in automatically; returning each kiss of mine with urgent kisses of his own. Our lips moved in sync with each others; our mouths brushing against each others eagerly. And god, I waned this.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, needing to be so badly closer to him. It all didn't seem enough now. Not when I wanted more and more; I wanted everything that I could get.

I deepened our kiss, getting a slight, quiet moan of approval from him. I fought back the urge to smile in response, and pressed my hands tighter into his hair, as I pressed my tongue deeper into his mouth; needing so badly to be closer still.

His hands slid down from my hair, pressing into my hips as I shivered in delight. I loved the way that his hands were on me, I needed that.

Our breathing escalated as this kiss went on, and the silence between us was filled with our heavy breaths with each time that our mouths crashed together. But god, I couldn't stop! I needed more of him, and although I knew that I would probably have to break away soon to get some much needed oxygen; I didn't want to.

I wanted to carry on and on and on with kissing him.

But finally, he did the right things and pulled away from me to give us some time to catch our breathes. I smiled at him a little sheepishly now that we had finished that; only to get a happy chuckle in response.

He pressed his hand to my cheek and I instantly fell deeper into his touch. ''I love you too.'' He replied then, kissing me softly on my forehead. I sighed happily in response. He smiled at me and pulled away again, before looking up in shock.

His eyes widened in shock, his hand falling from my cheek. I looked round confused, to see…oh no.

Tom had just stepped over the road; his eyes on us in shock. He had seen it all, I knew he had. The look on his face said it all; he had seen everything that needed to tell him that me and Rob were together.

And despite the wrongness of it all; of him finding out like this; I was glad that he knew. I was relieved that he finally knew the truth. He was the one person that I wanted to tell; the one person who I wanted to let know first.

''Tom, I was going to tell you, I just…'' Rob trailed off though, not knowing what to say to his friend after we had been caught kissing. And so badly, too. I watched Tom take the news in, hoping that he would understand.

I mean, this didn't need to change our friendships. Tom was Rob's best mate, and they would always be mates. And as for me, I still liked Tom; he was an alright Guy; a laugh, great to be around.

But if he would find it uncomfortable to be friends with both his mate and his Girlfriend then of course I wouldn't hold it against him, and I wouldn't mind. Just as long as him and Rob were still alright.

''I knew it! I fucking knew it!'' I watched Tom exclaim in shock, biting on his lower lip and shaking his head as he pictures it all in his head. He didn't sound too angry, but…maybe he wasn't taking the news too well.

''Why didn't you tell me when you got here?'' He asked me confused. I stared back, bewildered to what he meant by that. Me and Rob were definitely _not_ together when I moved in with them a few weeks ago.

''What do you mean…me and Rob weren't together when I moved in with you. We…well, it was after that talk the other day.'' I admitted, watching Tom take that in. I couldn't believe that he had actually believed that he thought we were together for weeks.

''Seriously?'' Tom asked me in shock. ''I thought that you two had been together for weeks. When I saw you two…kissing, I wondered if you two had always been together.'' He admitted, not seeming to be bothered.

But I had to check that he didn't mind though. Tom's opinion was a very valid one; he was Rob's closest, best mate, and he was practically the same to me. He always such a laugh, but I knew for a fact that he meant a hell of a lot to Rob.

''So…you don't mind?'' I asked him concerned. I hoped that he didn't; because I swear to god, I needed Rob like a drug. Even when we broke up, I wanted him. It only took a few hours for me to kiss him again.

He was like heaven to me.

''Why would I mind for? It's nothing to do with me; its between you two. But…I'd rather have you like this, then fighting all the time.'' He admitted, making me laugh. It was a relieved laugh; relieved to hear that he didn't mind.

''This means a lot, Tom.'' Rob replied next to me. He was right; this meant a hell of a lot to me and him. Rob especially; being his best buddy. The one person whose approval that I knew meant a lot to him was Tom's.

''Not as much as it means to me. I cant stand you two keep arguing; it drives me mad.'' Tom confessed. I threw a grin at him, feeling Rob's body tremor slightly from a chuckle, underneath my hands.

''I really appreciate this, Tom.'' Rob replied softly, lacing his hands into the back of my hair again and kissing my forehead softly. ''She means a lot to me.'' Rob admitted, making me blush in response.

Rob chuckled in response and kissed the top of my head again.

''Don't be so soft!'' Tom exclaimed jokingly, making Rob chuckle again in response. I blushed into Rob's chest because I actually liked it; even if Rob was being soft, I didn't care. I liked it when he admitted his feelings to me.

Because I knew that Rob found it hard and uncomfortable; talking about his feelings and embarrassing stuff like that. Whereas you couldn't shut me up. I was always telling him how I felt; making a fool of myself.

''Fine; what do you suggest we do then, Mr. Know It all?'' Rob joked; his mood radiant now that we had sorted everything out _and_ especially as Tom knew about us too. I definitely liked that fact; it made me feel more secure to know that Rob _wanted_ to tell Tom.

I mean, yeah he was kinda forced into telling him, but…he could have just said that…well, I don't know; that I forced myself onto him or something. He could just blame me, but…well, he hadn't. He had stood up for _us _and finally told Tom about us.

That meant a hell of a lot.

Tom grinned his best friend triumphantly in response. ''Well…how about we get…some chips on the way back and we grab a beer or two?'' He grinned before looking to me. ''Obviously not you Charlie as you cant handle you're drink.'' He joked, making me roll my eyes in response. Although…he was kinda right; I couldn't handle my drink very well at all these days. I mean, look at the mess I always got myself in when I was drunk!

''I'm only joking.'' Tom replied, grinning at me. I smiled back, wrapping my arms tighter around Rob's chest. God, I would be fine as long as I could have every single day like this. In fact, I could safely say that I would be more than fine as long as every day was like this.

''I know, but…a bottle of beer isn't going to affect me much. And starting from now, I've made my mind up; I will not drink half as much as I usually do. I'm determined.'' I admitted, making them both laugh disbelievingly in response.

It was good to see that they both had such fucking faith in me!!

''Sorry, but…well we'll see.'' Tom attempted to apologized, before laughing again. Rob laughed too, so I hit him angrily in response; instantly making him stop laughing. He smiled at me sheepishly.

''Sorry.'' He apologized softly. I smiled in response, because the fact was that he was already forgiven with me; letting his lips find mine. I sighed happily and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing him closer to me.

''Ugh yuck Guys; I'm not standing for this every time we go out together.'' Tom warned us sourly. I didn't break away from Rob; I smiled in response, letting this kiss carry on, because I so badly wanted it to.

''Guys, I wont buy you any chips.'' He warned us, but I couldn't have cared less. Chips could wait; especially with Rob's hand wrapping round my waist like how it was. I felt his tongue gently prod my clothed mouth, and I let him deepen our kiss; just as eagerly as him.

''Okay, that's it; no beers!'' We broke away from each other automatically, and I pulled Rob up with me.

''You're such a meanie!'' I complained to Tom, making him laugh easily in response. He winked at us as we walked across the road, hand in hand.

''Just being a mate.'' He joked playfully, grinning at Rob. He rolled his eyes in response and we followed Tom over to the chip shop, a few shops down from the club that we had been in thirty minutes ago; laughing and joking with each other like how it always was with us.

***

**Just a quick note to say thanks for reviews and tell you that the next chapter of I'll Be Your Lover Too is up! **


	16. LA Plans

Things were going really great between me and Rob now that he had told his friend about us and I blamed that on us finally telling Tom. Because I did feel more content and a lot more happier now that we had nothing to hide.

And I truly believed that the reason that we were getting on so well, things going so brilliantly between us because we didn't have to hide our relationship anymore. And we definitely didn't hide our relationship.

Tom didn't mind; we would go out clubbing with Tom like normal, or have dinner together downstairs and then we would go upstairs together; leaving Tom downstairs as we head up to my bedroom.

We usually kissed…well, okay…we kissed all the time, but you couldn't really blame me. It was driving me mad just being sat next to him and I definitely couldn't get enough. And I probably never really would.

I didn't actually expect to; not when he was such a God. I could imagine what he would say if I told him that…

''_Oh please…a god! Ha, joke or what!'' _

Something along those lines, anyway. He could never take a compliment which I supposed made him even more attractive to me. It was definitely sexy, knowing that he didn't have a clue about how beautiful he was, even though it was clearly obvious about how everyone else thought. Including me.

And it wasn't as though we just kissed; though we definitely spent almost all of the time kissing. He also played his music, his guitar in hand as I listened on adoringly. Or we would watch a film…but end up giving in and kissing halfway through the film.

It was usually me that kissed him first…he was just too irresistible.

We had been together for three weeks now, and we were still taking it slow with no plans to be heading back to LA anytime soon. And I was glad; he had missed London and was having a great time here.

He had missed Tom, his friend when he had been in America and I knew that right now, he was enjoying his time more in London rather than when he was in LA. And we were making up our time being away nicely.

I missed the Girls but for now, I could do without; especially with the knowledge that Rachael was going to be so mad with me if I ever thought back of going back to LA. I was happy here in London and it was here where I wanted to stay.

And me and Rob were far too happy to go back to LA anyway. We had this house, and we had Tom too. We didn't need to go back to LA, right? I didn't think so…

I rolled over in bed, feeling somewhat cold on this November morning. I realized automatically why I felt so cold for; because I was so used to feeling Rob's arms around me every morning, but this morning; I got nothing.

He was already up and gone from the bed. I sighed miserably and got up from the bed. I reached over the door and pulled on my dressing gown above my nightshirt that I borrowed from Rob. His shirts were warm…and far too big for me.

And they _always_ kept me warm; with my dressing gown around me too.

I walked out of the bedroom then and sneaked downstairs to hear nothing but silence. I walked into the living room and smiled in response; seeing Rob sat on the edge of the three-piece sofa, laptop in hand.

He had on his usual boxers that he wore for bed, and I couldn't help but just stare at him. His chest was naked, showing off the toned flesh that belonged to him. Over the last few weeks, I couldn't get enough of his beautiful body.

''Hey,'' he said sleepily as he watched me walk around him.

''Hey,'' I replied, taking a seat next to him on the sofa. He threw a quick smile at me, before returning quickly to whatever he was doing on the laptop. I smiled sneakily and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I kissed the back of his neck, being rewarded with lots of shudders of delight from him. I smiled, wrapping my hands into his hair and kissing a trail off kisses on his neck. He never could say no when I did this.

''Charlie, god…love…I'm trying to do something important here.'' He complained. I smiled against his neck, not bothering to stop even when he asked me to. I knew that it was probably not that important.

''Uh hum…like what?'' I asked him, earning a moan of delight from him as I sucked on the side of his neck. He always, always loved it when he did that. But he froze too automatically, making me worry.

''I need to talk to you about what I'm doing actually.'' He admitted sheepishly, making me worried. I stopped sucking on his skin, and removed my lips from his skin; my hands still wrapped around his neck.

''Oh yeah?'' I asked him hesitantly.

''Yeah…I have to go back to Los Angeles for a year, to film…this film that I was offered this morning.'' He admitted abruptly, sending me into panic. Because I knew that even if I wanted to go with him to LA, I couldn't. Not with Rachael out for my blood.

So I knew what I had to go.

''Oh…well…well you'll just have to come back in December for Christmas and see me. And my Birthday too, and you're Birthday.'' I suggested, planning it all in my head. I sighed heavily as I realized that it wasn't a lot, but it would do.

I loved him and I would wait for him, no matter how long I had to wait for him. And then, when he did come back; we would be reunited again and I would be making the most of it whilst I could.

''What are you talking about, Charlie?'' He asked me confused. He set aside the laptop on the floor and turned round to look at me in shock. Hadn't it been obvious what I was talking about? I would have to stay in London.

''Well…I cant go back to LA. I'm not exactly a wanted person incase you forgot.'' I reminded him, making him sigh heavily in response. Clearly, he had forgotten all about that, but I hadn't. I was still panicking about it. Rachael wasn't a very approachable person when she was angry and she did happen to scare me with that fact.

''Well…you cant let her stop you.'' Rob replied, sending me into shock. He really meant it; he really wanted me to go with him to LA, but I couldn't. I was too scared of Rachael to _ever_ go back to LA.

''I cant go back to LA, Rob. Not when I still know that she's there; she was too mad with me last time and I'll bet that she's still mad with me. The fact is; she terrifies me, and I'm not risking going back to America.'' I spelled it out for him.

''But I cant go back to LA without you, Charlie. I'm going to be there for a whole _year_.'' He was right; we were never going to be able to work our relationship out properly with all of that time away from each other.

''I know Rob, but…I cant go back there with Rachael. I just…I j-just, I c-cant go back there k-knowing that she's out to get me.'' I stuttered in nervous panic. I tried to breathe, tried to relax but I couldn't calm myself down.

Knowing that Rachael was mad with me broke me down more than anything else in the world. It made me so upset and so terrified to know that she hated me as much as I knew that she did. I so wanted my girlfriends right now too; I missed the Girls so badly when I thought of them.

''Well…I always think that maybe…a bit of space is better in a relationship.'' Rob considered. I gulped back the tears threatening to spill over due to the fact that he was actually considering going without me.

I would miss him like hell if he did; especially for a whole year. We would hardly see each other and I didn't want that. I enjoyed the closeness to each other, the way that we were always together.

I didn't need space in this relationship; I needed Rob.

''Yeah…and I guess you could come back in the holidays.'' I agreed, even though I didn't want him to leave.

''But I don't want to have any space from you. I want us to be together.'' He spelled it out for me. I smiled in embarrassment, knowing that I I felt exactly the same. I couldn't stand being away from him.

''I know, but…I don't see any way of us being together in LA. I don't want us to be separated, but…I don't want to go back to LA.'' I spelled it out for him. He sighed in frustration, obviously at a loss about what we should do for the best.

''But I cant be without you, Charlie. I mean…what if I spoke to Rachael on the phone first, tried to talk to her first. I mean, you don't have to move in with the Girls if that's worrying you. I mean…there's a spare room at mine that you could move into.'' He suggested kindly.

Truth was though that I knew we wouldn't end up using the spare bedroom. I would just end up sleeping in the same bed as him, like we did here in London. And I had to admit that when he put it like that…I wanted to go with him.

''Okay. I want to go with you, but…well, I just hope that I can stay out of Rachael's way.'' I confirmed, gulping as I thought about it.

''I don't want you to worry about this. I'll ring her now and talk to you; and if she has a go…well she'll have me to answer to, wont she?'' He promised me. I smiled and watched him get his mobile out to ring Rachael hesitantly.

Here goes nothing…

***


	17. Interruption

''**Hey Rachael, its me.'' I watched Rob ring Rachael the whole time, watching for any sign of her arguing back. I could hear her voice down the phone, sounding cheery about him phoning her. Jealousy burned through me from the last time we had been in LA. **

**She had liked Rob, a lot. **

''**Yeah, well erm….you'd be right. There is a reason why I'm ringing you.'' He admitted sheepishly after her reply. I watched his face the whole time; noticing how calm he looked…for the minute. **

**I moved closer to listen to her reply, and this time I heard it. **

''**Oh? Is something wrong?'' I heard her ask.**

''**Urm…not really. I need to come back to LA to film for the next year.'' He replied, lacing his free hand with mine to stop me from freaking out. It stopped me a little bit, and I appreciated the comfort. **

''**Oh cool!!! Well I'll look forward to seeing you again soon!'' And yeah, she really did sound glad to be seeing him soon. So much so; that I couldn't help but still feel a tiny weenie bit jealous; just a little. **

''**Yeah erm…I wanted to speak to you about me coming back though.'' Rob admitted sheepishly, making sure she understood. I buried my head into the side of his arm, waiting for him to tell her and then waiting for her anger. **

''**Like what? Your place is still here if that's what you're worried about, and we'll even arrange a party for you to come back. The Guys have missed you, you know!'' She told him; getting herself excited about the prospect of a party. **

''**Yeah, I've missed them…really, I have. It's just…there's something that I wanted to tell you. Not really to warn you, just to…well to tell you.'' He admitted sheepishly, getting for the big confession of my LA comeback with him. **

**This was not likely to end good. **

''**Well, what is it? And why do you sound all nervous for, as though I'm going to bite your head off?'' She added, laughing as she did. I gulped, knowing that she just might do that…to me; I mean. **

''**Urm…Charlie's coming back to LA with me.'' He finally gulped out. I heard nothing but silence on the other line and as I looked up; I caught worried gazes with Rob in response to the awkward silence hanging over us. **

**We both knew that it wasn't going to end good by the time he got off this phone. With Rachael; silence meant her being angry. Always. And I knew that I should be terrified of her temper; she was a **_**very **_**heated person; like me. **

''**YOU FUCKING WHAT? SHE'S NOT WELCOME HERE!'' I heard her shout down the phone. I had been expecting that but her angry voice still made me jump back in shock. She really sounded as though she hated me. Still. **

''**Well…she's my Girlfriend, and she's coming back.'' He confessed, not seeming at all bothered by Rachael's sour mood. I, on the other hand felt different about it all. Rachael could really terrify me, sometimes. **

''**She's your Girlfriend? WHAT AFTER EVERYTHING SHE'S DONE? HOW CAN YOU JUST FORGIVE HER LIKE THAT-''**

''**Stuff has happened here, Rachael.'' He interrupted her shouting. ''And she means a lot to me. Whatever Charlie has done in the past, I can forgive. What about you?'' He asked her, after his soft, gentle reply. **

**I kissed his hand-which was still laced in mine-softly, wishing to show him just how much I loved him, just how much he meant to me and right now. That aching need was impossible to ignore especially when he was being like this; loving and sticking up for me. **

''**Well…She was out of order. Why should I forgive her-'' **

''**Because you should be adult enough to do that, Rachael. She was your best friend, and I think its about time that you two made up again.'' Rob replied smartly, interrupting her. I grinned at him proudly. **

''**Fine, well…whatever. She can come back to LA with you, but she has to move in with you and she has to move into your bedroom, because I'm using the spare room!'' She shouted down the phone at him. **

**I felt a little mad, but I knew that it wasn't directed at Rob; it was directed at me. She wasn't shouting at Rob; she was furious with me. He was just passing on the message. **

**He sighed. ''Fine…I er…guess.'' He forced himself to agree. **

''**Good. I'll look forward to seeing **_**you**_**, but not her.'' She spat furiously before hanging up. It thrilled me to know that I would be staying in Rob's bedroom though. I enjoyed having him lying there next to me, in bed in the mornings. **

**It meant the world to me to be able to snuggle up to him, like I now could. **

''**Well…you heard her, but…well, I'm sure that she'll be fine when she gets over it.'' He shrugged it off. ''And er…we might have to share a bed.'' He admitted sheepishly, as though that would be a problem. **

''**Oh, that wont be a problem. In fact, I think I'll pretty much enjoy the excuse of being able to snuggle up to you in the mornings…and nighttime too.'' I admitted, pushing him back onto the sofa, so that he was sat backwards. **

**He laughed in response, happily. He watched me climb onto his lap when his laughter suddenly stopped. I didn't mean to, but god…I wanted to. I kissed him on his cheek, and he turned his face as soon as I had. **

**I pressed my lips down to his and let my lips linger against his; barely kissing him, but letting them ghost along them; tracing his beautiful lips. He moaned in response, egging me on as he wrapped both of his hands into the back of my hair and locked them securely into the locks of my hair. **

**I pressed my lips down to his harder; wrapping my hands around the sides of his face and securing our faces closer together. Our breathing was heavy; ragged from our intense, heavy kissing. And I didn't want it to stop yet. **

**My arms tightened around his neck, our breathing turning into moans as this kiss carried on and on…**

''**Charlie…we should stop.'' Oh no, I was past stopping. I loosened my arms around his neck, our mouths still crashing together with each kiss, and started to undo his shirt buttons. I wanted him, and I wanted him **_**now**_**. **

''**Charlie, we **_**have**_** to stop.'' He gasped out between kisses but he didn't stop me. He didn't even try to stop me undoing his shirt buttons. So I carried on, ignoring the warning that he was trying to give me. **

''**Charlie…please. We should stop.'' He gasped out in between another round of urgent kisses. I ignored him though, and finished off undoing his shirt buttons. I was so glad that he hadn't stopped me, because as soon as his shirt was undone and out of the way; my hands went to his chest. **

**And oh my…nothing was better than touching his glorious, toned chest. As I ran my hands down the toned abs, I got nothing but shivers of pleasure in response. But his words were still so rational. **

''**Charlie…god, I want to, but…not yet. It's too soon.'' He gasped out, making me sigh. Because he was right, no matter how much I wanted this to happen. We needed to take us slow…to really make an effort to make this relationship work. **

''**Okay…okay.'' I sighed, giving in and pulling away from him. I still kept myself on his lap though, watching his expression as he took in our compromising position. He sighed heavily in response. **

''**You know…with you sat like this…its incredibly hard to control myself.'' He admitted unashamed. I blushed in response, resting my head into his chest and making him laugh happily in response. **

''**I'm being serious.'' He warned me again, but he may as-well have been talking to himself. I didn't care; I wanted him to lose control. Because then, there was a chance that I would get what I wanted.**

**And I wanted him. I could feel my slight, uncomfortable arousal for myself and I wanted him to take advantage. I had never been with a Guy like that before, but I wanted to be like that with Rob. **

''**And I don't care. Maybe I want you to take advantage of me.'' I suggested sneakily, getting a groan of despair from him. I smiled shyly against his chest, knowing that it wouldn't be too long for me to win. **

''**You're really asking for it.'' He warned me furiously, rubbing his hands on either side of my legs softly. I shivered in delight, wanting him to so badly lose it. I so badly wanted **_**him**_**, and right now. **

''**Good.'' I replied smugly, before pushing my body into his. He moaned in response, throwing me off of him in seconds, and making me laugh happily in response. And who always complained of being too old? **

''**You really are asking for it, aren't you?'' He shouted in rage. I laughed again, knowing that he was faking being angry as he climbed on top of me, and tickled my skin through my nightshirt playfully. **

**He knew that I was ticklish too!**

''**Yep!'' I replied, squirming from underneath his hands. I wasn't complaining though….I liked the way that he was touching me. I liked anyway that he touched me; just as long as his hands were on **_**me**_**. **

''**Stop it! You know I'm ticklish!'' I complained as he kept on, making me giggle in response as I squirmed playfully from underneath him. **

**That was the curse of being as ticklish as I was. It got to the point where I would giggle so much that I'd go bright red in the face and would need to pull away to catch a well needed gasp of oxygen. **

**Because I was that ticklish; that I just had to squirm when anybody touched me like this. But…I still enjoyed it when it was Rob's hands all over my body. I could never say no to that…as in…ever. **

''**You want me to stop, huh? I thought you enjoyed me losing control?'' Rob asked me playfully. I giggled in response to both his hands all over me, and the playfulness in his voice. I knew he was just messing around with me now. **

''**I'm ticklish, you know I am. Kiss me if you're going to, but I cant take anymore tickling!'' I gasped out in giggles. He laughed in response, happily with his successful teasing as he carried on tickling me. **

**I gasped in a deep breathe and pushed his hands away unsuccessfully. I kept on giggling, because despite being so ticklish; I liked the way that his hands felt on my bare arms and on top of my nightshirt as he let his hands run over my body. **

**As long as his hands stayed on me, I wouldn't care. Either through my clothes or without, right now….I really couldn't care less. I wanted him to carry on touching me like this…even just like this, it felt too good. **

''**So you want me to stop?'' He asked me playfully. I giggled in response, holding his hands as they ran over the nightdress again. **

**I sighed heavily, giving up trying to stop him from tiggling me. Because…the fact was I wanted him to carry on touching me. I wanted his hands on my skin properly; not just through my nightshirt. **

**I wanted him to really touch me, to really lose control. I really wanted us to be together in every single way, and to be…well that close together when we finally did make love…it would be amazing. **

**But tonight, I definitely just wanted him to touch me on my skin. Just a few times…just to lose it a little bit.**

''**No…no, I want you closer.'' I replied, stopping his hands from tickling me anymore. He froze above me in response as I lead his hands away from my nightshirt, still on my skin and trailed his hands to my legs. **

**He didn't need anymore permission than that. **

**He took over instantly and I let my hands fall to the sides as he pressed his hands underneath the nightshirt, slowly rising up my legs in time to give me a chance to say no if I wanted to. But like hell, did I. **

**He returned his lips back down softly onto mine as he took one of my knees and wrapped one of my legs round his body. I kicked my slipper free and wrapped my leg right around his body as our kiss got more urgent. **

**He moaned into my mouth, suddenly fastening his hands movements up my legs and starting to trail up my thighs eagerly…**

**We pulled away from each other when we heard the door being unlocked though, because we both knew how uncomfortable it made Tom to see us like this. However…when I heard a certain ladies voice…I knew who it was. **

**I squealed slightly in shock, on threw on my slipper as I raced back up the stairs and back into our bedroom just as I heard his Mum walk into the door. Phew; that was a definite close call. As if I want to meet his Mum, dressed like this after the way we had been acting!**

**Oh hell no, I was staying in the bedroom and letting him deal with his Mum. I wasn't ready to meet **_**any **_**family yet; especially not his Mum!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

*******


End file.
